More Than Just Chemistry
by banananapeel
Summary: Miley S. lives moves to a new town with her brother while her Dad tries to get his career going. She starts at Horace Mantis Academy, which happens to be the same place the Jonas Brothers go to school. Crossover of Jonas and Hannah Montana. Niley.
1. Preface

**So this is just a little background to what's going on and why they're here. I don't wanna consider it a chapter so that's why Prefaces were invented. :D Enjoy.**

"Dad I'm all for my own place but with Miley?" Jackson said.

Miley Stewart was just sitting silently in between her father and her brother as they drove the moving truck to her and her and her brother's new apartment.

"Look son, you had a chance to be out on your own but you didn't end up getting into that college and lied to me. I'm gonna have a full plate of with trying to do a few gigs of my own and still managing Hannah. Now I've given ya your own place, I ain't makin' you pay for rent or nothin'. You could show some appreciation." Her father said with his stern voice.

Miley had already given her two cents about how she felt about this. She wasn't all that upset about living with her brother because she'd already been doing it for the past 16 years, what's a little longer? She was upset that she would now be going to this new school. Horace Mantis Academy, apparently they were really easy going with absences which was good since Hannah was getting even bigger than before and sometimes Miley would have to miss class every now and then. The school sounded pretty nice, but it was 2 hours away from her home and her friends, Lily and Oliver. She had fought with her dad for hours about how her and Jackson would be fine living at their home but her dad had insisted she live in the apartment and go to this academy.

Thankfully they were moving in on a Sunday so Lilly and Oliver were right behind the moving truck in their own car.

"Yeah, but Dad-" Jackson started.

"No, no more. We're here anyway."

They pulled into the parking lot of an apartment complex, Lilly and Oliver pulled up next to the truck. Miley's dad went out to go get the key to the apartment. Miley hopped out of the truck while Jackson stayed in the truck. Lilly and Oliver got out of their car and started talking with her.

"That was a tough trip." Lilly hit Oliver's side quickly after he said this.

"But not so tough that we can't come and visit you every now and then." Lilly said.

Miley smiled and hugged Lilly. "Thanks Lilly, besides, Hannah still needs Lola to go with her to parties," Miley looked over at Oliver, "and I'm sure she'll still need Mike too." Miley and Lilly opened up their arms and let in Oliver. They stood there for a bit and Miley started to feel tears and backed out of the hug. _I can't cry yet, it's only 10am, I've got the rest of the day to cry._

Miley's dad came back with the key and a contract and Jackson and Miley both had to sign about how they wouldn't destroy the place or do any redecorating without approval from the manager.

Then Bobby Ray handed them each of their own keys.

"You guys are 3106, I guess that means you're on the third floor. So there's a master bedroom with an attached bathroom, an extra bed room, another bathroom, a living room with eating area and a kitchen." Miley and Jackson only heard 'master bedroom' and already were looking at each other.

Before Bobby Ray could say anything else Miley and Jackson were running up the three flights of stairs. Jackson went left and Miley went right. Thankfully Miley had looked at the signs, one pointed left for "3110-3120" and one pointed right for "3101-3109".

Miley got there and stumbled putting the key in door as she heard Jackson running behind her. She got it open right as Jackson caught up to her and they both squeezed through the door. At first Jackson was gonna get it, but Miley grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back and got to the room first.

"YES!" She shouted as her friends and father came in too.

"Dad, I'm older, I should get the master suite." Jackson said.

"Son, you guys are going to have to solve disputes on your own now. I'm not gonna be around to deal with this stuff. Besides, the other bathroom is right across from your room, you're fine." His father said.

Jackson just groaned and then turned to Miley as she was doing her victory dance. "You may have won this battle, but the next one is mine." Miley just smiled at him.

"Alright, lets get unpackin'!" Bobby Ray said.

The rest of the day was spent moving boxes up, unpacking, and putting together furniture.

In their eating area they had a wooden table with four chairs, and bamboo on the center of the table. In their living room they had a very large TV on top of a stand that held Jackson's Xbox and games, an "L"-shaped couch, a bookcase to hold the DVDs and a tree in the corner. Then in Miley's room she had a smaller bed than the one at their home, a desk, a large walk-in closet and a dresser. On her desk she had her laptop and other electronic accessories.

Oliver, Jackson, and Bobby Ray had gone to get food while Miley and Lilly kept unpacking her room.

Miley was unpacking a box of pictures while Lilly unpacked Miley's clothes. Miley pulled out a framed photo of her and Lilly at a school dance. She turned to Lilly. "Look." Miley said.

Lilly turned around and saw. The tears then found their way down both their cheeks. They went to each other and hugged for a while.

"You can't find a blonde-haired best friend at your new school." Lilly said.

Miley laughed and added, "No finding another secret pop star at school, okay?"

The both laughed this time and kept hugging. They then heard the guys come back in laughing about something. They stopped hugging, wiped away their tears and came out.

They all ate for a bit before Bobby Ray had to go return the truck and pick up Miley and Jackson's car. Although Bobby Ray wasn't really happy with this plan, Miley and Jackson had convinced him to buy them new cars since they didn't even have cars to begin with. Bobby Ray and Jackson we're gonna go pick up the cars from the lot and drop them off at their apartment and then Bobby Ray was gonna leave in the moving truck. Miley said goodbye to her father now rather than later so she would have more time to recover from saying to her only parent. Miley went in to hug her father.

"Watch out for your brother. Don't let him get to out of hand." He asked.

"I'll try Daddy." Miley said as she hugged him again.

"Alright baby-girl, I'm gonna go, but I'll see you again soon." Miley just smiled and let go of the hug.

"Bye Daddy." She said as he walked out the door.

A few hours later, when Jackson had returned, Oliver and him pretended to be setting up Jackson's room but were really just listening to music. Miley and Lilly then started putting together Miley's bathroom when Miley heard Lilly start singing.

"You lookin' out for me you got my back, it's so good to have you around." Of course Lilly's voice wasn't the best but Miley started crying and joined in.

"You know the secrets I could never tell,

And when I'm quiet you break through my shell.

Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell,

'Cause you keep, my feet on the ground.

You're a true friend, you're here 'til the end."

They couldn't make it through the rest of the song before they started giggling and crying. They went over and hugged each other again.

As they hugged they heard a knock on the door. They looked over and saw that it was Oliver.

"I hate to break this up, but we should get going Lilly." Miley looked at the clock she had set up in her bedroom. It was 10:09pm. Miley sighed and pulled away from the hug.

"Yeah, I shouldn't keep you two waiting." Miley said.

They both wiped away their tears and then looked at each other and started crying again.

"We'll visit next weekend for sure." Lilly said.

Miley smiled, "Okay."

The three of them walked to the front door. Miley gave Oliver a hug and whispered in his ear. "Thanks for being around, take good care of Lilly while I'm gone." Oliver just nodded. When they pulled back Miley saw that even he was crying a little. Miley gave him a kiss on the cheek, it was nothing romantic, Oliver was just one of her best friends.

Miley then walked over to Lilly, "Alright girl, I'll see you later." They hugged and had a hard time letting go when they realized they hugged long enough. Before they separated Lilly said, "Remember what I said, no new blonde-haired best friends."

"And you remember what I said," Miley said, "No secret pop stars."

They giggled a little and then separated. Miley didn't even make an attempt to wipe away the tears this time.

She opened the door and let Lilly and Oliver out, "Bye." She whispered.

Lilly turned around and just waved a meek wave. Oliver and Lilly held hands as they continued to walk away.

Miley shut the door and leaned against it and just sighed. She didn't wanna cry anymore. So she stopped, it was a weird habit she had picked up. After losing her mom it was hard not to cry everyday, but she had been able to will herself to stop.

Jackson came up and saw her. He then walked up and hugged her, "It'll be okay, Miles."

For the first time in a while, Jackson had actually comforted her.

"Thanks."

**I realize the guys' school is in New Jersey but I'm using my license of creativity to make it fit for the story that's going on in my head. It'll probably be like that for other details too, as you'll see. ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**If you haven't already, make sure you read the preface because it's just some info about how we got here, it just doesn't have Nick in it. I'm only putting this in because I'm definitely one of those people that doesn't read prefaces and I'm just warning the other people that are like me.**

**And when the Kevin parts come up, just be prepared, I probably won't be able to write that funny of stuff for him. But I'll try. So just laugh even if it isn't funny. It'll make me feel better. Haha.**

Miley woke up and stared at the clock for the longest time. Not wanting to get up knowing that once she left the apartment she would be alone. She then eventually forced herself to get up, got in the shower and did her regular morning routine.

Miley had picked out what she wanted to wear the day before, the uniform. That was the first thing she hated about the school. There was some freedom in what you wanted to wear because there were so many different clothing items, but still. Miley had never been confined to a uniform. She decided on the plaid skirt, blue button up shirt, maroon Blazer, and the knee high maroon socks.

She had dried her hair and decided to curl it some more as well. Her hair was already pretty curly, but sometimes the curls dropped, so sometimes she would curl them a little more and put on a little hairspray to help them last through the day.

She walked out of her bedroom and went to the kitchen. Jackson hadn't woken up because if he had there would've been a big mess in the sink. She grabbed an apple and some goldfish that were already in a sandwich bag and put them in her backpack, which was on a hook that her and her father had hung up the day before. On the hook next to her backpack were her keys with her car keys and the apartment keys.

She headed down the stairs and found her brand new black Prius waiting downstairs. She smiled and saw that Jackson's big truck was right next to it. _Such opposites._ She thought.

She got in the car and plugged in her iPod and played "True Friend" and put it on repeat for the entire car ride to school.

She was about 20 minutes early, as the principal had asked her to be. She got her schedule from the secretary. She had six classes:

English 8:00-8:50

US History 9:00-9:50

Algebra 10:00-10:50

Spanish 11:00-11:50

Lunch 12:00-12:45

Art 12:55-1:45

Child Psychology 1:55-2:45

She was also given a map with all of her rooms highlighted. _Fancy school._ Miley thought.

The principal didn't end up having a talk with her because apparently he was too busy, so instead he sent the school's best female athlete, Macy Misa.

Macy was tan-colored skin and had dark hair and big brown eyes. "Hi, I'm Macy, what's your name?" She said, sticking her hand out to shake.

"Miley." She answered with and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Miley. Welcome to Horace Mantis Academy. Can I see your map and schedule, so I know where we're going?"

"No problem." Miley said as she handed her the map and her schedule.

"English first thing in the morning would be so hard for me. But I'm sure you'll do fine." Macy said. They started walking to her class.

"So where are you from, Miley?" Macy asked.

"Two hours south of here." Miley answered with.

"Oh good, not too far away from here then." Macy said, "At least you're kind of close to home."

"Are you far from home too?" Miley asked, hoping she wasn't the only slightly depressed person.

"Oh no, born and raised right here." Macy answered, pointing to the ground. "Well not right here, but this general area."

Then it was silent for a little while until a bleach-blonde girl came running towards them. "MACY!"

"Stella," Macy answered back with, "How nice to run into you here, as I'm showing this new student around." Macy said turning to Miley.

"Oh hi, I'm Stella nice to meet you. You seem trusting, I'll let you in on the conversation," Stella said in a rushed voice." Miley just smiled. "Kevin, Joe, and Nick are going to perform for the President's daughters, I'm panicing." Macy's face lit up.

"I have to tell the Jonas-heads," Macy said as she pulled out her phone.

"MACY! This is the President's daughters we're talking about. I know he won't be there, but his wife will, and she's such a fashion icon, I have to make sure what the boys where is perfect!" Stella said.

Miley chimed in quickly, "Who are we talking about?"

Macy and Stella looked over at her. "She doesn't know does she?" Stella said leaning into Macy.

"I guess not." Macy said, "I'll prepare for overload." Macy said plugging her ears.

"The Jonas Brothers go here." Stella said.

Miley just stared. "Oh cool." She remembered the last encounter she had with them, as Hannah, at first she liked them, then didn't, and then came around to kind of liking them again. But she was used to them by now, been there, met them.

Stella smiled, "I like you, what's your name?" She asked.

"Miley." She said smiling again.

"Well Miley, you're the first girl in a while that I've said the J word around and hasn't freaked out. We're off to a good start." Miley just giggled.

"Well, I need to take Miley to her next class, come with us Stell." Macy said; she was obviously calling Stella by the nickname Macy had given for her. Miley's nickname for Lilly was "Lil'". She had an internal sigh as she thought about how boring this day would be without Lilly.

They walked down the hall in a line and got to Miley's class.

Macy handed back Miley's map and schedule. "I've drawn a little path from each of your classes so that you won't need me to follow you around for those. And I've marked a star next to the table that me and Stella usually sit at, so you can just eat with us today."

"Have fun, Mr. Tucci is pretty easy and is a sucker for cookies, so if you need out of a jam, I know someone that makes delicious cookies." Stella chimed in with.

"Thanks." Miley said as she then waved goodbye and walked into class. She went up to the front of the class to Mr. Tucci's desk. "Hi, I'm the new girl, Miley." She said.

"Welcome, Miss" he looked down at his paper for her name, "Stewart. Just take a seat right over there." He said pointing to the empty desk in the far left.

Miley went and sat down, pulled out her notebook and cell phone and saw that she already had a text from Lilly. She quickly texted her back and put her phone in her backpack. She wasn't planning on texting the first day of school much because she didn't want to get in trouble with the teachers already.

The class went by quickly since Miley was starting in the middle of the semester the class was talking at Hamlet. Back home, Miley's class had already done Hamlet so she was fine.

She found that her next few classes went the same way.

Then it was lunch. She looked at the map and found that Macy and Stella's table was right next to the stairs, which was right next to her class.

She found the table but apparently she was the first one there. She pulled out her apple and goldfish and start nibbling on them as she waited. She then pulled out her cell phone and texted Lilly a few more times, avoiding the fact that the Jonas Brothers went here. Although Miley had gotten over them, Lilly hadn't yet. Miley was thinking about what she would've done if she hadn't met them already. Would she freak out? She couldn't find answer before Macy and Stella showed up.

"Good you found it! I would've worried if you weren't here. Unless you made some friends, then that would be different." Macy said quickly.

Miley smiled and responded, "Yeah too bad I haven't."

"Don't worry we'll be your friends." Stella said. At first Stella had come off as a drama queen, but now Miley realized that was just because she was in panic mood. Miley had been there before one to many times.

"Thanks." Miley said with a big smile.

"The guys aren't gonna eat lunch with us today just because they need to rehearse for the President's daughters. I'll just be sketching so if I'm not responding much, it's because I'm deep in thought."

Miley just smiled and turned to Macy. "What's she doing?"

"Oh, she's the designer for the Jonas Brothers, anything they wear gets approval from Stella first, even the uniforms. They used to just be ugly maroon sweaters with khakis and that's what everyone had to wear. But Stella went to the principal with options and he liked it." Macy said at speed Miley had only heard come out of her mouth.

"You talk really fast." Miley said laughing.

"Yeah, I have a lot to say and I'm not really sure how to get it out sometimes. So I just let out everything I'm thinking super fast. Even if some of it doesn't make any sense. My parents some-."

Stella cut Macy off. "Macy, she gets it."

"Thanks Stell." Macy said.

"No problem." Stella was about to go back to drawing when she waved someone over. She then quickly turned to Miley, "I get that you don't freak out when I mention them, but this'll be the real test, don't freak out, please." Stella said in a pleading tone.

"Hey Stella." Kevin Jonas said.

"Kevin!" Stella said.

"_The cute, romantic one, and you're Joe, the cute, funny one. You're Nick, the cute, sensitive one."_ Miley smiled when she saw all three of them walk up, remembering the day she first met them.

She looked over and saw Joe and Nick. They were all looking at Stella, then they waved to Macy. Joe and Kevin quickly glanced over Miley and back at Stella, but Miley saw that Nick was still looking at her. Miley look away to Stella, but still felt his eyes on her.

"How are the sketches going Stella?" Joe asked.

"I just started on them now, getting my juices going."

"Good, we know they'll be awesome." Joe said smiling at her, she smiled and blushed back.

Kevin then started going on about math test that was coming up, Miley pretended to be listening when Nick then leaned to Macy and asked her something.

"Oh, sorry Kevin, but we forgot to introduce our friend." Macy said, "This is Miley, she's new. Miley, this is Kevin, Joe, and Nick, of the Jonas Brothers, which I'm sure you already knew, I mean who doesn't."

Joe and Kevin laughed at Macy's rambling; Nick was still staring intently at Miley.

"Hi." Miley said, smiling at them all.

"Hi." Joe and Kevin said. Nick responded a few seconds after his brothers, "Hey" he said in an almost breathless voice. Miley just smiled and remembered the first words he said to her, _"You're really pretty. __Uh, pretty good with the singing and the dancing that you do. Wow, you're pretty.__"_

"Well we gotta go rehearse a little before class so we'll see you later." Joe said. As they were walking away Joe reached out and squeezed Stella's shoulder gently. Stella smiled and reached up squeezed his hand as he then let go of her shoulder.

Obviously there was something between Stella and Joe, but Miley didn't point it out. She just starred at the back of Nick's head as he walked away.


	3. Chapter 2

"Nick, what was that about?" Kevin asked as they walked away from the table.

"She just looked familiar." Nick answered, her face stuck in his mind. Her turned around to look at her and saw that she was looking at him, but for only a second before she turned away.

"Yeah right, I've seen that look before Nick." Joe added. "You think she's pretty."

"No, didn't she look familiar to you guys?" Nick said.

Both of his brothers just shook their heads.

"Whatever, we need to practice, no time for girls." Nick said.

They walked into the band room and practiced for the rest of lunch.

They all headed their separate ways for each of their classes afterwards. Nick's classes went by quick since he still couldn't get her out of his head. _Miley._ Her name kept ringing through his head, matching it with the face that kept playing in his mind. _Maybe Joe's right; maybe I just think she's pretty._ _She is pretty, there's no getting past that._

Before he knew it he was walking to his last class, Child Psychology. He hadn't realized that he had just spent the last few hours thinking about Miley. He got to the Child Psychology classroom and sat down in the back corner. This was the only class he didn't really talk to anyone in, mainly because the teacher was kind of a ditz and spent most of the class talking about her life and shoes.

He waited patiently for the class to start when he saw her walk in, Miley. He just stared at her intently, watching her every move. He thought the skirts that the girls had to wear weren't very nice, but she made the whole outfit look great. _Don't tell Stella that. She'd be mad that I thought someone else made an outfit look better than her._ Miley went up to the teacher and handed her a note, they conversed for a moment and then Miley turned around to look for a seat. Nick turned and saw that the seat next to him was free. _Wow._ He smiled and then wiped it off as he then pretended like he hadn't seen anything and she walked to the seat.

The teacher started the class and once again started talking about her weekend. Nick turned to Miley, not sure what to say, but was going to say something.

"Hey, you're Miley right?" Nick said.

Miley turned, "Uh yeah." She seemed more interested in what the teacher was saying.

"Don't worry about her. She's going to talk for like 10 minutes about what she did this weekend." Miley smiled slightly, trusting what he said.

"So, how'd you get here?" He asked.

"I walked from my last class and here we are." She said.

He smiled. "I mean, why are you going here?"

Miley seemed to think hard about what she was going to say next. "My dad's travelling a lot so he had me and my brother get a place and me go to a school that was more expensive, but apparently 'better for us right now."

"Sounds complicated." Nick said.

"Very." Miley said. He just stared at her for a while, Miley just smiled.

"So, Nick of the Jonas Brothers." She said.

"Yes?" He answered with.

"Do anything fun this weekend?" she asked.

_Just travelled across the country in one day and performed for over 50,000 fans._ "No not really, just the usual." He said.

"And by that you mean performing for thousands of fans?" She said.

He chuckled, "Something like that."

She looked down at her fingernails, which she was picking and then back at him with a smile that made his heartbeat stop in its tracks, and then when he looked in her eyes, he couldn't believe it. Those eyes, he'd seen them somewhere else, he just couldn't remember.

"Have we met before?" Nick asked.

Miley giggled a little, "No, I would've remembered meeting you."

"Same." Nick said under his breath.

"What?" She said.

"Oh, nothing." Nick responded with.

"Mr. Jonas, I don't want any side conversations in my class." Nick and Miley both turned their heads quickly.

"Sorry Buehler." Nick responded with.

Nick and Miley didn't talk the rest of the class period, and it was killing Nick inside. This class had never felt so long before. He kept trying to catch glimpses of her without making it look obvious, and every time he did he saw that she was looking at him too. This made him happy; _I'm not the only one interested here._ He thought.

Finally, Nick heard everyone start zipping up their backpacks and putting their stuff away. He smiled and quickly put away his stuff.

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow." Miss Buehler said.

Nick waited patiently for Miley to pack up her stuff; they then both walked out of the class together. As they were walking to the parking lot Nick finally got the courage to ask her on something that sounded like a date.

"So, Miley, do you wanna hang out or something, right now?" Nick asked. They both stopped and looked at each other.

"I'd love to," Miley said, Nick's face lit up when he heard her answer. "But I really can't right now. I have a lot of homework to do and I just need to get into the hang of things. But maybe some other time, okay?" She said.

Nick was disappointed. Most girls said yes, whether or not they were really interested. And it wasn't that Nick wasn't used to rejection, he just really didn't want it from her.

"Oh well, yeah, some other time. Let me walk you to your car." He said in a sulky tone.

"Actually it's right here," she said pointing to a black Prius. "But thanks. You kind of already did I guess." She said, smiling at him. _God, that smile kills me every time._ He thought.

"No problem." He said, "Well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." She said as she headed towards the drivers door.

_If she looks back, she is interested and I'll still go after her._ He wasn't ready to give up, but that was what he always did when girls walked away. If they looked back, they were still interested. If they didn't look back then he would take the hint and back off.

As he waited for her to get in the car, she seemed to have trouble unlocking the car, when she finally did; she threw her bag in and then looked back. She smiled the biggest smile he'd ever seen. Before she slid into the car. "If I didn't know better Nick, of the Jonas Brothers, I would swear that you were turning into a stalker."

Nick chuckled. "I'm definitely not a stalker. I have plenty of those to know that I never wanna put that through someone else."

"Oh right, Mr. Rock Star." Miley said laughing a little. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He chuckled to himself and walked to his car where his brothers were waiting.

"What took you so long?" Joe asked.

"I just got a little side tracked." He said with the biggest grin.

* * *

Later that night after Nick had eaten dinner with his family and done all his homework, he pulled out his guitar and started strumming a few tunes, writing down notes and ideas for lyrics.

"A new song Nick?" Kevin asked as Kevin and Joe walked up to him.

"Maybe." He answered with.

"It wouldn't happen to be about a new girl at our school, would it?" Kevin asked.

"No, why?" he said.

"A little bird told us that you and that new girl were walking together after class." Joe said.

"Macy?" Nick asked.

"No, Stella." Nick knew that the only reason Joe corrected him was because Joe loved saying Stella's name. "But that doesn't matter. I hope for her sake she likes to move fast because before she knows it, you'll be asking her out."

Nick was silent.

"You didn't?" Kevin asked.

"He did." Joe answered for Nick.

"Look, I was getting signals that were saying all clear. And she didn't turn me down she just said not right now." Nick added.

"Don't you remember what happened with Penny? You went to fast, and ended up getting hurt." Joe said.

"Yeah, and then later we were together for a little while." Nick said.

"That was still a pretty harsh break up you had with her Nick." Kevin said.

"She just wasn't expecting me to dump her. She thought she had me wrapped around her little finger and she didn't. Okay?" Nick said. He realized he'd never told his brothers exactly what had happened with her. "I just realized that she was not the girl I thought she was."

Joe and Kevin were silent, not sure how to respond, Nick broke the silence. "Besides, Miley, she's different. Nothing like Penny or any other girl I've met. But I could swear I've met her before."

"Why do you say that?" Kevin asked.

"Those eyes and that smile, I've seen it before. I don't know where but somewhere. For some reason I keep thinking that you guys were there too, that we met her as the Jonas Brothers and not just as Nick."

"Nothing's coming to mind, Kevin?" Joe asked.

Kevin's eyes glazed over and then he snapped back to reality, "Nope, nothing."

"Whatever. I'm gonna go work on this song." Nick then began strumming again.

Kevin smiled, "Aw the sweet sound of new music." He looked at Joe, "I love it."


	4. Chapter 3

As Miley drove home she couldn't get Nick out of her head. She didn't want a boyfriend right now. She was just starting out at this school; did she really want to get in a relationship right now? _When it's with a Jonas Brother, heck yeah you do_, her less responsible side thought. She couldn't argue with that, he was cute, _the cutest of them all_, her thoughts chimed in again. She smiled to her self; _maybe I'll give him a chance_.

She tried to make herself feel better about rejecting Nick; _I couldn't have hung out with him today, I have a date with Lilly and Oliver on Skype tonight._ She hadn't realized it yet but it was her first day of school without Lilly since she moved to California. With her and Lilly it was an instant friendship, once they started talking it just kept going and growing. Miley hadn't realized that she didn't have her bestie to talk about what everyone was wearing and who was together and who wasn't. It was weird now that Miley was thinking about it, but in some way Nick made it easier.

Nick wasn't a comfort source, but she knew him, kind of, as Hannah. She'd met him and his brothers and knew them, did a song with them, and even performed with them a few times. They were at least acquaintances, to her, and having them there made it easier, they were familiar faces in a sea of strangers.

Too bad Lilly hadn't been there with her; she would've died if she was going to school with the Jonas Brothers too. She'd probably actually die when she found out that Miley got asked out by Nick. _This could be interesting, telling her_, Miley thought.

When she got home she found her brother sitting on the couch with his Xbox headset on. He was still in his pajamas and his fingers were dyed orange, probably from empty the Doritos' bag that was lying next to him.

Miley walked towards him with a look of shame, "Is this really all you've done today?" Jackson was silent, to into his game. "JACKSON!" Miley yelled at him.

Jackson cocked his head quickly, "WHAT? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY WOMAN?" He just stared at her for a moment, "Look unless you have anything important to say runt, scram, or make me a sandwich."

"Last time I checked the measuring chart, you were the runt." Miley said with a smug look as she walked away.

Miley went to her room and started on her homework, her Skype date with Lilly and Oliver wasn't until 5:30. Oliver had work at Rico's; he had replaced Jackson down there. _That should be interesting, replacing an idiot with a dope,_ Miley thought.

Miley put on some music, normally she'd put on the radio and just had it as background music. But she was so far away from home that all of the radio stations were different. She resorted to her iTunes library, not sure what she wanted to listen too. She put her library on shuffle and hit enter, seeing what would pop up. Some pop band that hadn't gotten popular like they hoped came on. She didn't pay much attention to it and was just glad she was listening to music she hadn't listened to.

She began on her homework, it was relatively easy stuff, or at least stuff she'd already done back home. Half way through her English homework she realized she was now singing along with a familiar tune.

_He said I been to the Year 3000, not much has changed but they lived underwater._

Although it was cheesy and kind of lame, it was Miley's favorite Jonas Brothers song. She hadn't realized they were the band that she thought hadn't made it. She looked at her iTunes library and it was obviously the Jonas Brothers, it was just such an old picture, it look nothing like them now, and they didn't sound quite the same either, at least to her. When she worked with the Jonas Brothers she looked up some of their songs and really liked "Year 3000" and stuck with it. She didn't have much of an interest in the other songs, just "Year 3000".

She stopped working on her homework and began rocking out to "Year 3000". She started doing some air guitar and belting it out. When the song ended she was standing on her bed and then said "Thank Los Angeles, stay beautiful!" Then she did the fake applause noise. Then she heard and prominent "Boo!" come from her imaginary crowd. She looked over and saw Jackson and glared.

"So as long as I'm talking to Miley and not Hannah, I was wondering what we were gonna do about dinner." Jackson said.

"It's only like 4:30 isn't it?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, but I was just wondering if you were gonna cook it or if we should just order take out." Jackson said.

"I was thinking _we_ would make it." She said

"Yeah right, you know I can't cook."

"I suppose I'd rather have you out of the kitchen then in it yelling at you to do stuff that I'll just have to do myself eventually." Miley said as she hoped off her bed.

"Cool, so when will you get started 'cause I'm starving." He asked.

"Maybe if you actually had a lunch rather than a bag of chips you wouldn't be hungry." She said, "But I probably won't get started until six, after I talk to Lilly and Oliver."

Jackson groaned prominently and stomped away.

"Daddy, why did you leave me to take care of a five year old?" She asked sarcastically.

She kept the Jonas Brothers playing while she finished her homework. She finished about 5pm and began surfing the web. Normally she would look up Hannah news and see what people were saying, but recently she'd stopped. She didn't like seeing pictures she didn't remember being taken of her and didn't like reading people putting her down. She didn't think she was perfect and knew her music didn't appeal to everyone; she just hated knowing that there were such hateful people in the world. Whenever she read the hateful things about Hannah she thought about the fans that read it and then thought they were being put down. It put Miley in a bad mood and just in a bad place. She didn't like going there and a lot of times it was hard to get out of there, so she just avoided the bad.

But that's why she created Hannah, so she wouldn't have to hear these bad things about Miley. She had her separate life, away from all the craziness of Hannah.

It was 5:25 and Miley decided to get on Skype and just wait for Lilly and Oliver to get on too. When she signed on she saw that Lilly was already signed in, Miley immediately clicked it and started a video chat. It was just Lilly.

"LILLY!" Miley screamed right as Lilly screamed "MILEY!"

They gushed for a while about how much they missed each other and how school went. Lilly mentioned that Oliver would be at her place soon, but he wasn't there right now. Of course Lilly asked the first thing that Miley would've asked had Lilly been single.

"So are there any cute boys that I might be meeting anytime soon?" She said in a coy tone.

Miley giggled a little, Lilly immediately knew that there was someone. "WHO? TELL ME!"

Miley just smiled again, "It's nothing really, right now at least. I mean I don't know."

"Just tell me the details." Lilly said.

"Well you're gonna freak out when I tell you who." Lilly waited patiently for Miley to tell her. Miley exhaled slowly preparing for the explosion Lilly was about to have, "Nick Jonas."

Miley didn't remember what happened next, probably because Lilly's deafening scream made Miley black out for a seconds.

"YOU GO TO SCHOOL WITH NICK JONAS?" She screeched.

"Actually, all three of them." Lilly screamed one more time.

"Maybe I should come live with you!" She said.

"Don't forget Oliver, what would he do?" Miley asked.

"He'd live." Lilly said, "I can't believe that Nick Jonas _might_ be interested in you!"

"I'm pretty sure he's interested, he asked me out." Miley added.

Lilly's jaw dropped.

"I'm glad that that's your response instead of that deafening screech of yours." Miley said.

"DETAILS MILEY! DETAILS!" Lilly screamed.

"I was hanging out with these two girls, Macy and Stella. And turns out they're really good friends of the Jonas Brothers and they just acted cool and it was nice and chill. Nick and me have a class together and he couldn't stop talking to me or looking at me. I know I sound so full of myself but, he's totally interested, and I most definitely am too." Right as Miley was about to go into more detail about Nick, Oliver popped in behind Lilly. Lilly hadn't realized that Oliver was there and Miley giggled.

"What?" Lilly said, confused. Miley just waited as Oliver poked Lilly's sides and scared her.

Lilly and Oliver did their cute little couple greeting, kissing and hugging and the mushy stuff that comes with puppy love. Miley cleared her throat loudly and Lilly and Oliver snapped back to reality. Lilly scooted over and made room for Oliver on her desk chair.

The three of them talked longer, just like they would any other day. It was nice, and Miley hated when she had to leave. It was 6:15pm and she knew that if she didn't start on dinner soon Jackson would try and make dinner himself.

"It's been really good talking to you guys, but I gotta go." Miley said, she and Lilly both pouted.

"We gonna do this tomorrow?" Lilly asked.

"I think I might have plans." Miley said coyly, Lilly immediately knew what she meant.

"Well, have fun with that. Call me tomorrow afterwards and tell me _everything_ that happens." Lilly added. They giggled and Oliver glared at them both.

"What are you guys talking about?" He said.

"I'll tell you later Olly-pop." Lilly said.

"Well, I'll talk to you later." Miley said. It was silent for a moment.

Finally they both said, "Bye" and waved as Oliver ended the chat for Lilly, knowing she would never do it. Miley held back the tears and headed to the kitchen.

She had decided that the first dinner would be simple pasta. She was proud because in less than a half and hour she prepared her first real meal on her own. She dished up a slightly larger amount for Jackson since he was probably starving. She put the plate on the edge of the counter and took her plate to the table in the eating area.

"Jackson, dinner's ready." She yelled.

Jackson practically sprinted to the kitchen and grabbed his plate and then headed to the table. He shoved half of the noodles down his throat, most people would be repulsed, but she was used to it by now. They talked a little about school, Miley asked about when community college started. It started in a week, which meant he would be lying around doing nothing for a week more, _great_.

They finished and Miley put both their dishes in the sink. They had agreed prior to moving in that whoever made dinner didn't have to do the dishes. Jackson agreed but Miley wasn't sure if he would actually follow through.

She went back to her room, not sure what to do now. _Maybe I'll call Lilly_, she thought, _no, she'll be spending her time with her __**Olly-pop**__. _ Miley cringed at that nickname. She sat on her bed and just stared at the ceiling. _Maybe I'll work on a song_. She thought about it more and realized there really was nothing else to do, unless she wanted to go watch her brother geek out on Xbox. She looked in her desk for a journal that she usually wrote song ideas and lyrics in.

She grabbed it and a pen and sat her bed, pen on the paper, but nothing came to mind. The last album she had told her dad was she was feeling but he had written it himself and she might tweak them a bit, but not much. She hadn't written a song on her own in a long time. _Maybe I won't write a song, a poem that should be easier._ But still, nothing happened, she just sat there like a statue.

After about twenty minutes of trying to think of something to write about she gave up. She changed into her PJs and got ready for bed. She lay in her bed, not able to fall asleep, she looked at the time, 9:20pm. _Dang that's early_, she thought. She exhaled heavily and grabbed her laptop and went to Netflix and picked some random movie to start watch.

It was some indie film about a couple that travels making music. During one scene the guy morphed into Nick. Miley shook her head, _what the heck? I'm already fantasizing about the dude? _Miley hated how sometimes she got so into a guy so fast. That's what it was like with Jake Ryan, her most recent boyfriend. It was just so easily to fall in love with him, and they were so comfortable with each other. Miley thought for a while all the boys she'd tried to be with, and all the guys she had been with. Jake was the one that came up the most. Right when he would leave and she would finally get over him, he'd just hope right back into her life. It's like he knew that she was over him and would come back and cause more chaos in her life. It was usually hard for them not to run into each other since she was Hannah Montana and he was _Jake Ryan, the vampire slayer_. He was the talk of the town right now, and so was she. She would show up at an event and he'd be no less than ten feet in front of her on the red carpet.

Jake was one of her best friends, but it still sucked on days when he was so happy and she was feeling low. And when Jake would call and be so cheery and talk about some new movie or TV guest appearances, she hated it. She liked having Hannah Montana, but since she had her normal life too, that meant she couldn't focus on just Hannah Montana, she had to spilt her time evenly, and sometimes giving more time to schoolwork. And Jake just gotta do whatever he felt like.

Miley hadn't realized the movie was still playing while she was lost in her thoughts. She slammed her computer shut and laid there, mad, frustrated, conflicted. _Why am I thinking about Jake? I have a new boy standing right in front of me!_ When she started to think about Nick, the grimace on her face uncoiled into a light smile. She soon drifted to sleep, smiling.

**I know pretty uneventful, sorry. But the next one, big things, I promise.****I really am going to try and get back into writing these more regularly. I just have finals coming up and I'm stressing. Sorry if there are typos, I hate reading typos but I have a really hard time catching them.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Most of you didn't like the whole Jake Ryan thing, all the more reason to bring him up more. And maybe even a few other not so nice people from the past. Hehe.**

Nick woke up in a good, no great, mood. He was elated; he cranked out three songs last night, all about love. One had a slow beat, but it was like "Lovebug", it was about liking a girl. The other two were classic Jonas Brothers' songs with an up beat and about being with a girl. _Joe and Kevin are going to have a field day when they hear these songs_, he thought. But Nick could care less, he was just so happy to have some new fresh inspiration.

His dreams last night were beyond confusing. Miley's beautiful eyes were there, he'd recognize them from anywhere, but they were on someone else's body. This girl had blonde hair and had a much more… glitzy outfit. Everything was designed with bright colors, almost neon, and everything was bedazzled. It was all really familiar in some way, he just couldn't figure out what, or who, it reminded him of. Maybe if he had focused on the whole girl instead of just her eyes he would've been able to figure out who she actually was.

Nick got up and did his daily morning routine: shower, brush his teeth, and dress himself. Then he headed downstairs to have breakfast with his family. While his family discussed things such as the band and school and other things, Nick was already thinking about a new song. It was hard because his mom didn't allow instruments at the table, so he just started writing the song on a piece of paper he had in his pocket. His family knew not to bug him when he was in the zone. They had asked him a few questions; he nodded and continued on with his work.

Breakfast passed by quickly and before he knew it he was at school. He immediately went to look for Macy and Stella, in the morning the two of them were usually together. He found them standing by the boys' lockers.

"Hey Stella, Macy." He said nodding to each. "Do you know where Miley is?" Nick asked nonchalantly.

Stella just smiled, catching on to the fact that he was clearly interested, but Macy didn't catch on quite as well.

"She's not with us, but I bet she's probably at her locker." Macy said in her informative tone.

Nick started to walk away but Stella hopped right in front of him.

"Wait, wait, wait, why do you need to see her so bad Nick?" Stella said in an innocent tone.

"She just, uh, left something in, you know, child psych… Yesterday… and I wanted to give it back to her." Nick said, stumbling over his words.

"You like her don't you." She said, confident of her assumption. _How was Stella so good at this? I knew we should've never let her in when Joe brought her home, back when we were little_, Nick thought.

Right as Nick was about to respond to Stella, he saw Miley's curly, brunette head walk by, headed towards what Nick thought was the direction of her locker.

"Not now, Stells, I'll tell you later." Nick hurried past her before she had a chance to stop him.

"Hey," he said casually to Miley.

Miley turned and saw him, "Hey, glad I caught you this early." She said.

"Me too, I just wanted to clear up what happened yesterday," He said. He was going to say that it was just a friend type thing and he wasn't looking for any new relationship, as long as she wasn't too. But before he could get anything else out Miley cut him off.

"Yeah, I'd love too." She said, as she walked up to her locker and opened it, she then began switching out books.

Nick's brain shut off for a second. "Love to what?" He asked.

"Hang out, how about today? I couldn't yesterday cause I had plans with some friends back home, but I'm free today." She said, just as bouncy as could be.

Nick's heart stopped, he didn't know how to respond.

"Or is today not good?" She asked, "I'm pretty much free the rest of my life here, being the new girl and all. Don't have a whole lot of people lining up to hang out with me." She didn't continue, she had a look that screamed _"Shut up before you scare him away!"_ Nick had seen it countless times of crazy fan girls' faces.

Nick realized it was quiet and forced words out of his mouth. "Yes, totally, I'm free too." His smile went from ear to ear.

Miley just smiled at him, then the bell rang. "Well, I gotta get to class, but I'll see you at lunch, right? I'll be eating with Stella and Macy again. Apparently I have a seat with them anytime." She said adding a cute giggle at the end.

"Me too" Were the words he managed to get out.

Miley smiled and said a quick "Bye" and walked away, leaving Nick speechless.

He hadn't realized how long he'd been standing there until Mr. Tuchy walked up. "Mr. Jonas, don't you have a class to be getting too?" Nick came out of his trance and into the real world. The hallways were completely empty.

"Sorry Mr. Tuchy." Nick said. He nodded to Mr. Tuchy and quickly got to class.

His first few classes went the same as yesterday, unbearably slow. Before these classes used to fly by, he picked up everything that the teacher said and was focused in class and on the work. Now he couldn't look at anything but the clock, and if he could pull himself away from that, he would start working on a song.

In his last class for lunch he didn't unpack anything from his bag, he wanted to get in and out as fast as possible. This was one of Nick's favorite teachers because he let the students out early practically every day. Of course Nick was the first one out when his teacher released them early. He wanted to meet Miley at her class, but he decided against it because it would make him seem too desperate. That and he didn't know what she had before lunch.

He sat down at the normal table that he, Macy, Stella, and his brothers usually sat at and waited with his hands in his lap. He looked at every face that walked by, waiting for her.

Macy and Stella came by first, Stella was about to ask Nick about his infatuation with this girl when her eyes went from his to the staircase behind him. He saw her eye's move and looked at where they were looking, it was Miley headed down the stairs.

Stella turned to Macy, "Lets go to the cafeteria, get some food." Macy was about to point out that they both had brown bag lunches but Stella dragged Macy away.

Nick avoided watching Miley, knowing it would look creepy, and waited until she was only a few feet away to look at her.

"Hi" She said smiling.

Nick smiled, "Just like we promised, an open seat." He said.

She giggled and sat down next to him. She looked over at him, "So how were you're classes?"

"Fine," He said. "What about yours?"

"Spanish was actually kind of difficult. Normally I'm fine in that class, but today it all went right over my head." She said. "I was so glad to get out of that class."

"Is that the class you have before lunch?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's like my road block before my free time." She said.

_Spanish, now to figure out what room, _he thought so he could eventually meet her outside of that class.

Miley started unpacking her lunch and Nick realized he didn't have a lunch. _Must have forgot to grab it this morning_, he thought.

"Where's you're lunch?" She asked, noticing as well.

"I think I left at home, my mind's been kind of everywhere today." He said, adding a nervous chuckle.

"I get it, some days there is just no way you can get me to focus on anything."

"Yeah, my problem is that I'll want to just spend the whole day working on a song or just messing around with instruments and sounds."

Miley smiled, "That's cool. I'm pretty into music too."

"Oh yeah? Do you write songs?"

Miley seemed to have trouble answering, "I stopped for a while, I had a lot on my plate and I don't know why, but writing music just didn't seem like an option for a stress reliever." Nick wasn't sure what to say to this. He couldn't imagine not writing music about problems he was having. It was his way of talking it out, but instead he just made his guitar bleed with fresh new music.

"But I've been trying to write again, I'm just having serious writers block." She said, "I bet you never get writers block, I've heard some, actually, a lot, of your stuff, it's really good."

Nick smiled; he was genuinely interested in her opinion, it made him happy that she liked his music

Before he could start giving her advice on writers block, Joe, Kevin, Macy, and Stella walked up.

"Hey" Miley first said to Macy and Stella, then she turned to Kevin and Joe, "You guys gonna join us too?" Miley asked.

"No, actually, we're supposed to be practicing for a show we have coming up, remember Nick?" Joe asked looking at Nick.

At first Nick was kind of upset that Joe hade such a rude tone to Miley. But then a wave of shock wiped over Nick's face. "Oh right." He said.

"Oh," Miley turned to face Nick, "It's okay, Macy and Stella are here and we're hanging out later this afternoon."

Kevin was about to say something but Stella jabbed him in the side.

"Oh yeah, okay." Nick got up and put his bag on his shoulder. "I'll see you later." Nick wanted to kiss her goodbye, but here was definitely not the place for their first kiss.

Nick started walking with his brothers; he turned his head back and saw that she was looking too. They smiled at each other and continued on with their separate activities.

"Nick don't you remember?" Kevin asked.

Nick just looked at him inquisitively.

"We have more rehearsal tonight - " Joe began.

"We can do that tomorrow." Nick said. He would let nothing get in the way of hanging out with Miley today.

"Right before we go to the venue for the President's daughters." Joe finished.

Nick's stomach dropped. _Crap crap crap._ He thought.

"Nick, you okay?" Kevin asked.

Nick didn't answer as he stormed off to the band room. They got the band room and Nick dropped his bag and immediately picked up the drumsticks and started banging on the drums.

_What am I going to do? I don't want to blow her off._

_She blew you off yesterday! _His thoughts argued in his mind often when he was feeling frustrated.

_Yeah, but she didn't make plans and then blow me off. She had a commitment, stuck to it and then asked again._

_She didn't really ask you, she just re-accepted your old offer. Besides you have a commitment to play for the President's daughters, that's kind of a big commitment._

_That's not until 7. We're practicing at 2 and not leaving until 5. Maybe…_

His thoughts went quiet, and so did his pounding on the drums.

He looked around for his brothers, Kevin was tuning his guitar that he had with him and Joe was texting, probably to text-aholic Stella.

"Hey guys, mind if we have a guest this afternoon?" Nick said with a big smile on his face.

**OMG, where is this going to lead too? I don't know… Actually I do, just trying to get you guys interested. Hopefully the next one will be up, eventually? I have work and studying for finals. Not excited. I wish I could write these all day but I've been neglecting school and that's really not okay.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry it's taken me long to get this up. I feel like feeding you guys some excuses is not really fair. All I can really ask for is your patience and understanding. But what usually kicks my butt into writing is fans of the stories to write little reviews demanding more. ;)**

"I wonder what that was about," Macy said. Miley had been watching Nick when he turned around to look too. Butterflies were not just in her stomach, but seemed to run rampant through out her whole body. She looked away quickly, still smiling at him.

"What's weird?" Miley asked.

Macy was about to say something but Miley heard a loud thump under the table and a wave of pain come across Macy's face as she turned to Stella.

"Whatever it was, Macy, I'm sure they'll work it out." Stella said smiling in a weird way.

Miley decided not to question it.

"So how were your classes today Miley?" Stella asked, obviously trying to change the topic.

"Good, glad my old school is slightly ahead in curriculum 'cause it gives me a chance to catch up. But this place seems really cool, and the teachers are really nice." She said.

"That's good, I'm glad you're liking it here. I think you're going to fit in perfectly." Stella added.

Stella then turned to Macy and started talking about some gossip she'd heard this morning. Macy didn't seem that interested but was dragged into the conversation; Miley was lucky and wasn't forced to listen. Miley turned her head to look for Nick again but now he was gone.

She sat there playing with the lunch she had packed, sandwich and goldfish. She wished Lilly were here so she could go spy on what the boys were doing. That's what she would've done. She was always so curious about what people were really up to, thinking they had something to hide. She had a pretty big secret; she couldn't be the only one with an enormous secret like that…

The lunch bell rang for the end and Miley snapped out of her thoughts and threw away the rest of her sandwich, which was mainly just crusts anyway, and kept the goldfish for later.

She said goodbye to Stella and Macy who seemed to be attached at the hip as they went one way and Miley went the other way.

Art went by pretty fast Miley was just sketching until they moved on to their next project. She ended up just drawing doodles to what the year 3000 would look like, according to the Jonas Brothers.

Then when she heard the bell her heart lit up. She threw her stuff in her bag and nearly skipped to child psych. She thought for sure she would be there before him, but when she walked in he was waiting right there. She smiled when he looked up and saw her. She then ducked her head down and went to the seat next to him.

"Hey, I need to talk to you about this afternoon." Miley panicked a little, _is he cancelling? Is that what everyone was trying to hide from me?_

Before her thoughts could get any further Nick interrupted them. "I have to perform for the President's daughters tonight, it's almost one of his daughter's birthdays and me and the boys said we would love to do it. I have to practice after school and have to leave at 5 to get to the venue at 7. But Stella's coming over to do final touches on our outfits, and just to chill with us right after school at like 2:30, I was thinking maybe you could come too. I know it's not a great first date that we get alone, but I really don't want to cancel on you, or them." Miley's butterflies fluttered around again. They hadn't actually confirmed that it was a "date" date. She was very happy that they were on the same page. He chuckled as she saw the big smile wipe across her face, "So is that okay?"

Miley smiled, "Of course, that'd be so cool." Right then it hit Miley, why hadn't Hannah been invited? _For my birthday would I Hannah Montana or Nick Jonas… Nevermind._

Nick smiled back at her, "You ever been to one of our concerts?"

Miley tried to figure out how to say this without lying… Of course she'd been to one of their concerts, she'd performed with them back when 'We Got The Party' came out at one of their concerts. She didn't want to lie to him about being Hannah Montana like she had with Lucas in Tennessee, that didn't work out too well. Eventually it worked out, but she didn't like what she had put Lucas through. But she couldn't tell him now right before child psych. _"Oh hey, by the way, I'm also Hannah Montana by night. No biggie."_ _No. Tonight, I'll tell him. He'll understand, of course. He's in the limelight, just like Jake… He'll totally get it._

"I personally, haven't been, but a friend of mine has, and she loved it." She said sweetly.

"Well, tonight's you're lucky night. You get to see _the Jonas Brothers for one night only_!" Nick said in a cheesy announcer tone.

Miley giggled, "I hope I get many more chances to see you." Miley realized how creepy that sounded. "I mean, you know, you and your brothers. I'd love to be to more concerts."

Nick did his nervous chuckle that Miley was beginning to recognize. Miley realized that she was starting to be able to recognize his different laughs and smiles.

"No, but, uh," He seemed to have lost his train of thought, "So, I know you drive to school, but you should come home with me and my brothers in our car and our body guard will drive you back to the school parking lot tonight to pick it up."

Miley nodded in agreement right as Ms. Buehler began class. Today they were watching a video and had to take ten bullet points. Nick and Miley pulled out a piece of paper and pen. As Ms. Buehler began the video Nick scooted his desk closer to Miley's. Miley looked over and Nick acted like nothing happened. Miley smiled and continued watching the video, and then she saw Nick and his desk jerk over. Miley turned her heard quickly; Nick was trying hard to keep a smile off of his face. Miley glared at him and turned her heard again, waiting for him to do it again. When she saw him move his arm just a bit she snapped her head around.

"What?" Nick whispered in a mocking tone.

"Don't think I'm not onto you boy." She said, her southern roots really coming through.

He smiled, "Pay attention to the video!"

She gave him her glare one more time before she turned back to the video.

Immediately Nick started moving his desk again, this time Miley pretended she didn't see it. Nick realized and kept moving his desk, but he didn't realize that Miley had turned her head slowly. "AHA!" She shouted loudly.

Everyone turned back to see her pointing her finger at him. Miley and Nick looked back at the class and Miley quickly put her arm back at her side.

"If you two don't mind, focus on the video." Ms. Buehler said.

Miley and Nick both said sorry and looked down at their paper as the class turned around. A few minutes later Miley saw Nick scooting his chair. Right as she was about to look over, she felt her chair get a good shove. Nick looked over and whispered, "Whoops." Miley just smiled at him. Nick stayed there the rest of the class, right next to her. She saw his left hand resting on the edge of his desk closest to her, ready to hold hands. She then looked down and realized that Nick had scooted so close that his legs were almost touching hers. He was so warm; she could feel heat radiating from him. But Miley just shook her head and stayed focused on the video.

Soon the video was over and so was school. Miley packed up her things quickly, not sure how tight of a schedule Nick was on. She wasn't sure how happy his brothers were about him bringing her along. Joe didn't seem to happy when she'd taken him away from practice earlier.

Nick was waiting patiently as she threw her bag strap over her shoulder.

"Ready?" He said.

"Yup." She followed behind him. When they were in the hallways Miley had been staring at his hands, one had his phone and the other was free. Miley was going to make the first move once they got out of the hallways.

"I just need to stop by my locker for a second." Nick said, Miley nodded. As they turned to go to his locker, they saw that the hallways were packed. "Here," Nick said as he grabbed her hand gently. It felt like the butterflies in her body multiplied since last time. She took a deep breath as he weaved in and out of the people. Miley gripped tightly on his hands, feeling like she was going to get pulled away by the mob. But when she felt Nick squeeze back, she knew she wasn't going anywhere.

When they got to his locker, Miley didn't want to let go, but she knew he needed both hands. Just as Nick was about to open his locker he looked over at her, "You know what, I just realized I don't need to grab anything."

Miley looked at him and then dropped her jaw, "You just wanted to do that so you could hold my hand."

Nick got a devilish little smile on his face, "Maybe." He then chuckled and looked at her.

If Miley were a little more fearless she would've kissed him right then and there. But she just bit her bottom lip and looked at him with her best flirty eyes.

"We should go," Nick said, smiling.

Miley crossed her arms as she slipped away her hand from his, "Well I think I'll do just fine on my own," Miley said, playing hard to get.

Nick just looked at her; he was sincerely upset about this. Miley felt bad and stuck out her hand, he grabbed it immediately and chuckled. "Works every time." He said.

Miley's jaw dropped again, but before she could give him crap he started walking.

Miley watched him move with his confidence and posture. Miley felt pretty confident about herself and she wasn't insecure, but when Nick walked, it was like he knew what he was doing. He was so different from the last time she had met him. When she first met him, he was just the cute one that she might actually have a chance with. But now she felt like he was a man, not just cute, but handsome.

Once they were out of the school and out of the crowds of people Miley moved up to his side. She looked over at him and smiled. "So what's your excuse now?" She asked.

Nick looked over, at first confused and then Miley held up their hands. Nick smiled, "Oh well, kids here drive like maniacs, this is just for your protection."

Miley giggled, "What a gentleman."

Nick looked at her, smiling. It seemed like he was always smiling around her. She'd heard he didn't smile much, but she couldn't imagine how that was true. When she was with him it was like his smile was always around too.

Soon they were at Nick and his brothers' car, it was a Porsche Cayenne, black. Miley saw that Joe was in the driver's seat and Kevin in the passenger's seat. Nick and Miley separated and hopped in the back on either side, Miley sat behind Joe and Nick behind Kevin. Once they were in back Joe immediately pulled out and he began the journey to their house.

"Stella is gonna drop off her school stuff at her house and then come over with her stuff." Joe said.

"Cool," Nick said. Miley looked over and saw that Nick's hand was waiting patiently in the middle seat. Miley smiled and saw that Nick was acting like it was nothing big. Miley began inching her hand towards his.

"So, Miley, how's life?" Joe asked.

"Pretty good," Miley looked up at Joe but kept inching her hand towards Nick's, "I mean I'm hanging out with the Jonas Brothers." She said. She felt her fingers reach Nicks and immediately they grasped each other.

All three of the brothers chuckled. "I think I like this girl already," Kevin said.

Miley just giggled as Joe picked up the conversation again. "Yeah, but I think we all know who she's really here to hang out with." Nick's eyes looked over at him intently. "Me," Joe added.

"Oh ha ha Joe," Nick said sarcastically. "Apparently he's the funny one," Nick said turning to Miley, "I don't find him so funny anymore," still being sarcastic.

"Hey!" Joe said.

"I agree with Nick." Kevin added. It seemed like they were all in on this joke. Miley loved that about families, they teased each other in ways other people couldn't get away with.

"I see what's happened, I've become the black sheep. Just because I have straight hair and the biggest eyebrows that doesn't mean you guys can start hating on me!" Joe said, Miley giggled.

"If it makes you feel better Joe, I think your funny." Miley reached her free hand to Joe's shoulder and tapped it gently.

"Looks like you're about to lose your girl Nick." Kevin said.

Nick tried to hold back his smile, but failed.

Before they could continue on, they arrived at the Jonas' house, which was an old fire station. Miley turned to Nick, "You didn't tell me you lived in a fire station! This is so cool!" Miley let go of Nick's hand and bolted out of the car. Joe was out of the car too and turned to her, "Race ya." Before Miley could agree Joe was sprinting to the front door, Miley started running and went as fast as she could, she was only a foot behind Joe.

"I totally would've won if you hadn't cheated." Miley said as she reached the front door.

"Yeah, sure, whatever helps you sleep at night." Joe teased her.

Right then the Jonas Brothers manager, also their dad, opened the door. "Who's this? Your new girlfriend Joe, whatever I don't care right now, we need to get you guys rehearsing. Where's Stella? She needs to make sure everything is good with the clothes."

"Dad, calm down," Miley heard Nick come from behind, "This is Miley, she's with me." Nick was clearly making some territorially claim here, placing his hand on her back. "She's gonna watch us rehearse and hang out with Stella. Who is just stopping at home to drop off and pick up a few things, and then she'll be here. I think the estimated time of her arrival is like three and a half minutes."

Nick's dad seemed to calm down when he heard everything. "Great, now you guys go get rehearsing while I get everything else ready." Nick's dad rushed away and Miley couldn't tell where he went.

Miley turned to Nick who had grabbed her bag. "Awww, you carried my backpack, what a gentleman."

"I think that's like the second time you've called me a gentleman today." Nick said to her.

"Is that a bad thing?" Miley asked.

"Nope." Nick said smiling back at her.

"Well if you two don't mind, we need to get up stairs." Joe said interrupting them. Nick, still carrying Miley's bag, grabbed her hand and all four of them headed up stairs. Miley saw their bedroom / recording area. She was in awe, but decided not to voice that because she didn't want to be any more of a distraction. The boys through all of their stuff on their own beds and quickly picked up their instruments, Nick has his guitar and Kevin grabbed his guitar.

Miley took a seat in one of the three recliners in front of the small stage; she chose the zebra print one. She liked it more than the fancy one and the retro looking one. As Nick and Kevin tuned their guitars quickly Joe came and sat next to Miley. "They think they're so fancy with their guitars, PFFT! I don't need one of those. It's all right here for me." Joe showcased his face for a minute.

Miley giggled, "You really are the funny one." Joe chuckled too.

"Hey Nick, if I didn't have another girl on my mind, I think I'd have to take Miley out!" Joe yelled. Nick snapped his head up and just glared at Joe, he looked over at Miley who was just smiling at him and he relaxed his face.

"And who would that girl be Joe?" Stella asked as she walked in with a purse and two outfits on a hanger.

Joe stood up quickly and looked at Stella. "Oh you know, no one special, just uh yeah," Stella just smiled at him and found the rack that was holding the boys clothes for the night.

Miley got up and went to her side. "Hey," Miley said as she walked up.

First she set down the two outfits she came in with, they looked like dresses. Stella was then going through each outfit making sure it was just the way she envisioned it. "So, I know Nick's plan about having you go home just before they have to leave for the venue. It's in like San Diego which is like a two-hour drive, ugh, but I'm going with them and to be honest if you weren't there I would just be bored out of my mind. Normally I get Macy to come with me but she had to bail this time. Which is weird because normally she drops everything for a chance to hang out with the Jonas Brothers. But she said something about a test tomorrow and so I figured you'd want to come in her place, cool?" Miley just stood there a little stunned. "_Bleach blonde fashion girl say what?" _was what Miley wanted to say.

"I'm sorry, normally I'm the one talking really fast and incoherently and I didn't catch any of that." Miley added a chuckle at the end.

"Oh, sorry," Stella turned to face Miley, "So, I know that Nick is gonna send you home when we leave for the venue, but I'm gonna change that. You're gonna come too." _Oh_, Miley got it now. "Is that okay?" Stella asked.

Miley didn't want to say no, but she wasn't sure her dad would be okay with her going to San Diego on a school night. Then it hit her, _Dad's not in charge of my curfew. Jackson is, I can easily sway him._ Miley smiled, "Yeah, I just need to call my brother for a second."

Stella smiled, "Great, I'm really excited to get to know you. I think you and Nick are so cute and you seem like just what he needs right now."

Miley just smiled and skipped off to call her brother.

"What are you up to Stella?" Joe asked.

"I just figure Nick could use a good girl, and I think I know her better than any of the rest of you."

"Geez Stella, that was kind of cryptic, what are you talking about?" Joe asked.

"Joe let's get this started!" Kevin yelled.

Joe went and hoped up on stage. Nick began interrogating him about where Miley was but Kevin got them started on a song before Nick could continue on.

When they started playing Miley realized she wouldn't be able to hear Jackson. She went downstairs and sat on the big couch and dialed her brother's number.

It rang for a few seconds before he answered, "What do you want?"

"Look, I'm hanging with some friends, studying, hanging out, you know, teenage stuff. I don't think I'm going to be home though until like midnight or so. And since dad isn't around to yell at me and tell me, I was hoping we could keep this between you and me." Miley said in her sweetest tone.

"What's in it for me?" Jackson asked.

"You know Jackson, if I didn't know any better, I would think you don't even care about your sister's happiness."

"Look Miley, lets say I let you do this and you get hurt or something even worse, guess who is going to be at fault for it."

"Me, Jackson, you're technically not in charge of me, Dad is and Dad isn't here."

"Yeah, but Miley," Jackson started.

"JACKSON! Oh my gosh! You're actually concerned about my well-being! Are you finally being an over-protective brother!" Miley said, she was actually pretty excited. She'd always known that eventually she and Jackson would have genuine concern for each other, she just didn't know it would be so soon.

"Fine, Miley, go, but if you're not home by 1:30am at the latest, then I will call Dad." He clearly would much rather let her do what she wants then admit that he cared about her.

"Thanks Jackson." Miley said.

She hung up and was about to head up the stairs when she saw a little boy waiting by them. "Oh hi, who are you?"

"I'm Frankie, their little brother," He said pointing to a picture on the wall of the three boys.

"Oh right, I totally forgot they had a little brother, it's nice to meet you Frankie." Miley said sweetly.

"So, you dating one of them?" Frankie asked, Miley giggled and just smiled for a second, he was serious.

"Maybe, why?" Miley asked.

"'Cause I think you should hold out for me. It's a well-known fact that I'm the best of the four." Frankie said.

"You make a strong point, but you're a little out of my age range."

"What about when I'm seventeen and you're - " Frankie had a hard time doing the math.

"Twenty-seven or something? Yeah, I think it'll still be a problem. Sorry, Frankie. But we can be best, best friends. Okay?" Miley said trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah, sure, always a friend, never a boyfriend." Frankie sulked off. Miley just stood there shocked. She then slowly headed up stairs. She got up there just as the boys were finishing a song. She smiled at Nick, who smiled back, and then she walked over to Stella.

"So, I'm coming with." Miley said smiling.

"Yay!" Stella said before she hugged Miley. "So before we become best friends and what not, we need to talk." Just then the boys started another song, they weren't as loud as Miley thought they were going to be.

"Okay, what about?" Miley said, smiling.

"About how you're Hannah Montana." Miley's eyes widened as they stared at each other.


	7. Chapter 6

**OMG two new chapters? Crazy I know. I wrote these as one chapter but I felt it made more since as three. So you get three. :D**

"So, I'm pretty protective of my boys," Stella started, "so when I saw that you and Nick were getting close and I did some checking up on you. I have a friend that goes to your old school and he sent me some pictures from your old yearbook. I was looking at the pictures of you and trying to find info on you when I came across a picture of Hannah Montana. And it's not like when I searched 'Miley Stewart' a picture of Hannah Montana came up, but I met you. Well I met Hannah Montana a couple of months ago at one of her - well I mean your - concerts. It was, like, the best night of my life she - I mean you - did fantastic. And I have a picture of you and me, well me and Hannah, right on my desk in a really cute frame. Well I set your yearbook pictures on the desk in front of it and I saw it, I saw the resemblance. And I saw that she was wearing a fancy ring on her index finger that you had on in one of your yearbook pictures. Did you get all of that?" Stella asked.

Miley had a hard time keeping focus through the whole thing. The main point was that Stella knew she was Hannah Montana. The rest of the story Miley could've lived with out.

"Yeah, I think so." Miley said, still totally stunned. No one had ever really figured out she was Hannah without any kind of clues.

"I don't care, I mean I can tell from your songs that you struggle, and I guess that's coming from being two people. Is that what all the meanings of those songs are about? OH MY GOSH! All those songs make so much more sense now. Like 'Mixed Up', 'I'm Just A Girl', and the most obvious one, 'The Other Side of Me'." Stella said not realizing that Miley was having a crisis.

"Look Stella," Miley started but was interrupted quickly.

"Miley, I'm really starting to like you, and so is Nick. My main concern is that Nick doesn't get hurt badly by you like his past girlfriend." Miley hadn't heard anything about this past girlfriend, now she was intrigued. But Stella wasn't going to talk about that. "Are you gonna tell Nick?"

"Yeah, I was gonna tell him tonight after performing, when we had some alone time hopefully. I know he would understand, I mean he's in the limelight." _Just like Jake._ Miley's inner voice thought.

"Good, because if you didn't, I'd have to tell him myself which would just be bad." Stella giggled and Miley chuckled with her, but Miley was starting to feeling even more anxious now that there was pressure for her to tell Nic.

Now it was set in stone, no backing out, Miley would tell Nick tonight about her being Hannah. _This seems really unnerving now,_ Miley thought.

"So since you're coming with us tonight I brought an outfit for you to wear, I hope you like it, but I know you will, I mean everyone loves my fashion sense."

Stella pulled out the second outfit she brought which was a spaghetti strap, white dress with lace edges.

"I'm pairing it with a gray button up cashmere sweater. And I brought some red high heels to wear with them. Some may say it's not conservative enough for meeting the First Lady and her daughters, but I'm Stella Malone."

Miley giggled and held the dress. "Stella, it's great, but how did you know my shoe size?" Miley asked.

"Well, I just looked up what Hannah's shoe size was and turns out we have the same size!"

"Who has the same size shoe as you?" Joe asked as he and his brothers came over to get water.

-------

"No one, no one important at least." Stella answered as Joe grabbed a water bottle, threw one to each of his brothers and took his place next to Stella.

Nick came around to Miley, catching the water bottle Joe had thrown, and smiled. Nick looked at Stella and then Miley, they were both looking at each other. Nick knew Stella to well and knew when she was up to something.

"What's going on Stella?" Nick tried to ask in a nonchalant way.

"Uhh…" Stella started.

"She had a great plan that instead of me leaving later, that I'd just tag along with you guys, so she has someone to be with when you guys are performing. She was hoping you wouldn't mind." Miley explained.

"Oh, yeah, totally, that'd be great." Nick said, _why didn't I think of that_? He thought to himself. Maybe then they could even hang out afterwards and get the alone time he hoped for.

"Cool, now we have a groupie." Kevin said.

"I don't think this groupie is here for the entire band." Joe answered.

Nick just smiled as Miley looked up at Nick and smiled at him.

"So are our outfits still good for tonight, Stella?" Kevin asked.

"Yup, I mean I'll just have to steam them and make sure I get rid of all the imperfections when we get to the venue. You know how I get about wrinkles. And now I have Miley to help me, I can never trust Macy with a steamer." Nick, his brothers, and Stella laughed at this, but Miley just smiled politely.

Nick didn't realize how just little things between his brothers and Stella would now have to be explained to Miley. At least, he felt they should be. The story about why Macy couldn't be trusted with a steamer wasn't that great of a story, but clearly it was important enough to be an inside joke for the boys and Stella. Nick was about to start the story about Macy and the steamer when his dad came up.

"So, I heard the music stop, and don't get me wrong, I don't think you guys should be overworked, but lets get all the mistakes now rather than in front of the President's daughter and the First Lady." His dad said in a panicked voice.

"Chill, Dad, we're playing songs we've played a million times before." Joe said.

"Yeah, but did I mention this is the President's daughters and the **First Lady**?"

"Okay Dad, we'll play a few more songs, but then I say we chill because my fingers are getting some really bad calluses lately." Nick said.

Clearly if their dad had his way he would've rather they play until the very last second before they had to leave, but he agreed and the boys went back on stage and played a few more songs.

Nick decided to play "Give Love A Try", which he had originally written for Penny, but Penny was out of the picture now, hopefully for forever.

After she had broken up with her boyfriend and she and Nick had decided to try and date, things went for a turn for the worse. The cute and charming girl Nick had written a song for was gone. She was constantly on his back about music. Since he had also decided to record a demo for her as well Nick started to realize that she wasn't just interested in Nick but also his power in the music business. If they weren't fighting about their relationship, they were fighting about her music career and how she thought he wasn't putting enough effort into it.

Nick didn't want to give up on Penny; he still had hope that the girl he'd fallen for in the beginning was there, wanting to escape from this other girl. And Penny wasn't going to dump Nick since she still needed him to get a start in music. But Nick finally found the strength to break up with her when he found out she'd gone to a party and hooked up with her old boyfriend.

It was all so high school, even though Nick was in high school and this was the kind of drama that was to be expected Nick hated it. Why couldn't there just be a girl at his school that wouldn't only like him for being Nick Jonas of Jonas Brothers? He'd dated a few girls here and there but they could never seem to get over the fact that he was a Jonas Brother.

But then Miley came along. He didn't know how to describe it but she was the perfect balance. She wasn't a crazy Jonas Brothers fan, she was down to earth, but she was into Nick, she seemed to genuinely like him for who he was. She wasn't interested in what Nick did, but who he was and what made him Nick. And most importantly, what made him happy.

_Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself_. Nick thought, _last time you thought that Penny came along and that ended bad. Maybe I should take it slow._

Nick looked up and his eyes met with Miley's who was now just standing with Stella, watching the boys play.

_Screw that._ He couldn't help it; her eyes made him go crazy every time.

He and his brothers played a few other songs and then decided to call it quits until they had to leave.

"We've got like an hour to chill, what are we gonna do?" Joe asked as they went over to Miley and Stella.

"I think I'll show Miley around." Nick said.

"What are you going to show her-" Before Kevin could finish ruining Nick's plan Stella jabbed Kevin in the stomach. Nick looked over at Stella and said "thank you" with his eyes.

Nick took Miley's hand and led her to a corner of the room that was hidden. "I want to show you something." Nick said as he pulled down a fold up ladder from the ceiling.

"Oh yeah, your attic, 'cause I've seen one of these before and they aren't that great." Miley said in a teasing way.

"Trust me, this isn't an attic." Nick responded with.

Miley just smiled and followed Nick up the ladder. First they climbed into darkness and then Nick opened another door and lifted himself up into sunshine. Once he was on the roof of his house he turned around and knelt and helped Miley up.

"So since this an old firehouse, we don't have an attack, just a roof. Which I have to say I like a lot more than a place to store ugly clothes and old toys." Nick said.

She didn't look amazed but intrigued. Nick had grabbed her hand but she let go and went to look around. She walked from each of the four corners of his house to the next. Looking at the sights and people. It was a particularly pretty sunset; the sky wasn't three shades of blue, purple, and pink, just a normal blue sky with a few clouds. Instead of standing in one spot she would keep moving, looking around.

"What are you thinking about?" Nick asked. He wanted to know what amazed her so much that she had to leave his side and explore.

"I don't know. This is a rare sight to me. People watching." She said calmly.

"Why do you say that? I feel like it's pretty easy to people watch, well for you. I mean I don't get to a lot, it's hard for me to stare with out people looking back or other people already looking at me."

Miley responded, "I mean yeah, totally, I guess when I'm up here no one knows. When I'm down on the same level as other people I get nervous that they know. I mean, I don't know. Um, yeah." She seemed to have tried and back tracked, and take back what she had previously said. _But why?_ Nick thought to himself.

Nick just stared at her and chuckled. "Okay, weirdo." Nick said jokingly. He then turned around to go to his favorite side, which faced the city in the not to far distance. He then heard the crunching of roof tar and then felt a sudden thud on his back.  
"What the…" He started, he turned his head to see what it was and saw Miley's hand fly around his neck.

"What'd you call me boy?" Miley said as she leaned into his face.

Nick laughed and Miley laughed along with him.

"I hope you don't have motion sickness!" Nick yelled right before he started twirling around fast. He twirled ten or more times before he stopped.

When he slowed down he felt Miley's weight leave his back. "Oh boy." She said aloud. Nick turned around to face her and saw her fumble a bit before she fell on her butt on the ground. Nick just laughed.

"Hey mister! You can't laugh at a girl!" Miley said from the ground, she then started giggling a little too.

"Yeah, sure." Nick said before sitting next to her.

"I guess I looked kinda dumb, didn't I?" Miley asked rhetorically, Nick answered anyway.

"Yeah, but in a cute way." Miley just stared at him. "Okay, it wasn't that cute, I was just trying to make you feel better."

Miley smiled and Nick smiled back at her. Nick wanted more than anything to kiss her, and maybe in a former, younger version of himself he would've. But he had learned that he liked when the first kisses were long overdue, it made them all the more relieving.

"Can I ask you something?" Miley asked.

"Depends." Nick said.

Miley seemed to take that as a yes and asked her question. "How many other girls have you dated, like seriously dated?"

Nick didn't even question why she asked. He looked away from her eyes and at the sky before he answered. "I would say three, but I know there are girls out there that would consider themselves in this group. There was this one girl when I was in eighth grade, back when I first started dating. I was so nervous and stressed about it that the relationship blew up in my face. I was so afraid of looking stupid in front of her that I would barely talk to her, or hang out with her. We were young and just wanted a significant other."

"I guess ever since I've been too intense with girls. That's what my brothers tell me at least. I rush things. Which is what happened with the second girl. I was so into her and so into making her happy, that I never left her alone, and never gave her the room. So she dumped me."

"And then the last girl was at the end of the last school year and we just, I don't know. I really thought I liked her, but she just wasn't the girl I thought she was. After her I've realized that I need to slow it down with girls. I hope you don't mind, but I'm trying that out on you." Nick realized he was off track. "She used me and I just, I just don't like talking about her."

Miley was just staring at him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I won't bring her up." Miley seemed uncomfortable.

"I'm thinking that won't be too hard," Nick said as he turned to catch her gaze. "I like you because you make me feel like it's just us. There's no past, just the present and the future." But Nick wasn't really concerned about the future, just as long as Miley was there, the future could throw anything at him and he'd be fine.

They stared at each other for a while. Nick was taking in Miley, enjoying her presence, her breath, her eyes. _How can I be so caught up in this girl? This is worse than any of those other girls._

But Nick desperately wanted to hear her voice again. "What about you, how many guys have you dated, 'like seriously dated." Nick said, just like she had.

Miley stared at him for a minute and then looked at her hands. She seemed to have trouble finding an answer.

"What's the matter?" Nick asked, not prepared for what came next.


	8. Chapter 7

**Make sure you've read Chapter 6! I've posted two chapters at once and don't want you to be confused! So double-check and make sure you've read Chapter 6!**

She just wanted to get it over with. Just tell him. Besides, she couldn't truthfully answer this question without lying. And she promised she wouldn't lie to Nick about anything related to Hannah.

"There's something I have to tell you." Miley couldn't stop looking at her hands; she didn't have the guts to look him in the eyes. "I'm not just Miley Stewart. I'm also," Miley took a deep breath, "Hannah Montana." This time she forced herself to look him in the eyes.

Nick stared for a second before laughing. "That's good, you must have dated some real weirdoes if you made this up to avoid answering my question."

Miley just stared. "I'm serious, Nick."

Nick's laugh and smile faded. "Really? You know I've met Hannah?"

"Yes, and it was because she barged in on a recording session you were doing with your brothers." Miley blurted. "You guys were so excited to see me and meet me you bolted through the door to say 'Hi'. You kept saying how I was pretty and I said you were the cute sensitive one. Then after some actions I'm not proud of, my dad wrote us 'We Got the Party' for us. Then we went to the local hang out of all the teenagers, my friends, and sang it for the first time together. We did a few other gigs other than that. I think the one I remember the most was the one we did in that cramped little club. Mainly because you and you're brothers amazement of how hardcore our fans were humbled me. It made me realize how amazing my fans are and that I should be more grateful. It's also my favorite because you were so amazing that night when you played 'A Little Bit Longer'. You had changed your speech ever so slightly, adding in how you're fans continued to inspire you." Miley let out another long sigh.

Nick just stared. "I really wanna believe you, but I'm having a hard time."

"Go ask Stella if you really don't believe me, she's the one who figured it out. I was gonna have you drive me home and put on the wig and really show you, but I feel like now is better." Miley kept staring at him waiting for a reaction. _Please don't think I'm crazy, please don't think I'm crazy. _Miley kept repeating in her head.

When Nick hadn't responded, Miley started her exit. "Look I had just hoped that since you were in the limelight you might be able to understand why I want this double persona. So I can have my private life private. But whatever it's fine." Miley stood up and started to walk away. Before she went to climb back down she turned around to ask him to keep it a secret, but somehow Nick was right behind her.

"I get it. I believe you. I understand. Don't go." Nick grabbed her hand and squeezed.

Miley tried to tone down the big grin that was coming across her face but she couldn't help it. He hadn't stood this close to her before and she was feeling intoxicated by his presence.

Miley smiled. She was sick of waiting and wanted him to kiss her so bad. But she was a firm believer in boys going 90% and girls going 10%. So she would wait for his 90%.

Nick then smiled back at her. He led her back to their seat and sat back down. "Give me time to process this and come up with all my questions, but we're not done talking about Hannah. But I'm now even more curious, who have you dated?" Nick asked.

_Crap_. She really didn't want to go into this, but he had answered her question instantly and truthfully.

"I've dated about two guys seriously, although my numbers are the same as yours. There might be guys out there who think differently, but there are two guys that I feel I really dated."

"One was Jake Ryan. He met me as Miley first and it was complicated and rocky but amazing, when we were together. But we couldn't see eye to eye on some things and since he only focuses on his work, he's always gone. But I'm working on my education and work, but for the most part I'm grounded in one place. We've kind of been on again off again, but I think we're finally off. We're both kind of done trying to make it work and being upset when it doesn't. We've changed and grown and it's just not the same anymore, to me."

"The second one was Travis, he's back in my hometown in Tennessee. He met me as Miley first as well. We were friends when we were kids but when I moved to California I changed, a lot, and so when I came back he grounded me and made me realize that just because I'm Hannah too, I don't have to lose Miley. And he was pretty pissed that I didn't tell him I was Hannah sooner and that's why I'm telling you soon in our relationship."

Miley then turned to face Nick. "And I'm being really trusting. Jake was understanding as to why I had this second person to live out my dreams through because he's in the limelight. And I'm hoping it'll be the same with you. I also hope that you'll respect my wishes and not tell anyone."

Miley waited for Nick's confirmation, but he seemed to be taking it all it first.

He finally answered. "Of course, I'd never tell a soul."

"Actually, if you wouldn't mind telling your brothers in the near future that would be great. Most people don't believe me when I'm telling them but if someone they trust tells them it's different. I'm sure Stella will help break it to them."

"I think it'd be better if you and me told them, together." Nick said. Miley wasn't expecting that.

"They'll have me and my word to know that we're telling them the truth, and you too tell them. This isn't my secret to tell. And I don't mean that in a way like 'it's not my problem, deal with it yourself'. More like I wouldn't feel comfortable telling something that isn't mine to tell. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, thank you." Miley said.

They stared at each other again, _kiss me_, she thought. But he still seemed to be content with not kissing her.

She looked away at the sunset for a second when she felt his warm touch on her face and he turned her face to him. He slowly started leaning in to kiss her when they heard a voice and they turned their heads to the source.

"You guys, dad's yelling at us to get in the car, it's 5:10! We're already ten minutes late."

"Crap." Miley heard Nick say under his breath. He stood up and grabbed her hand and pulled her along too. It all happened so fast but somehow Miley was in the car with Nick, his brothers, Stella, and their bodyguard. Miley and Nick sat in the way back while Joe, Kevin, and Stella were up ahead. The car ride was long, but Nick and Miley held hands, and didn't talk much to each other, but talked and listened with Joe, Kevin, and Stella.

The time the boys spent performing for the girls and the First Lady flew by. Miley helped Stella with getting the clothes wrinkle-free. The boys changed in one area while Miley and Stella changed somewhere else. Miley loved the way Nick stared at her when she came out. And for the rest of the night Nick had his eyes glued to Miley. He would pretend to be interested in the girls and the First Lady but Miley would catch his sideways glances every time, only because she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Once they were done, they all hoped back in the car again, this time Miley fell asleep on Nick's shoulders. Next thing she knew they were at her apartment and Nick was carrying her up the stairs. Her arms were around his Nick and she couldn't help staring before wondering some things.

"How long was I out?" Miley asked groggily.

"The whole car ride and even when we got to my place. I grabbed your stuff and had the car take us to your place. Don't ask how, Stella got it in her investigative reporting, she told me about how she found out about you and Hannah."

"What time is it?" Miley was pretty awake now; naps always gave her immediate energy afterwards.

"Almost midnight. Alright, we're here, you think you can stand?" Nick asked politely.

Miley nodded. When she hit the ground she realized she still had the heels on. First she took them off and went to hug Nick.

"Thank you for a great night." She said, her arms around his neck and his around her waist.

"No problem."

Miley pulled away and banged on the door.

"I'm too tired to get my keys out and I live with my brother. But my brother is probably asleep it'll be a second." Miley said, feeling awkward just standing with Nick in silence.

Miley hadn't realized it but Nick had gone 90%, and now 100% and his warm lips had reached hers. It was a quick kiss and as much as Miley had wanted to go in for another Nick had perfect timing since Jackson had opened the door sooner than she expected.

Nick picked up her backpack as Miley introduced Nick to Jackson. "Jackson, Nick. Nick, Jackson. I can take that." She said holding her hand out for her backpack. Nick gave it to her and a small smile.

"It was nice meeting you Jackson." He waved to Jackson. "See you tomorrow, Miley." Nick added before walking away.

Jackson started on about having a boyfriend and making fun of her but Miley was too caught up in her thoughts she just walked past and to her room. She lay on her bed and thought for an hour or so of the wonderful night she had before she had an aching need to call him. But she couldn't find the energy to get her phone and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**BAH! How could I leave you with a cliffhanger like that for so long? I'm a terrible person. But I will get back into this over the summer. Besides, this chapter has like 3,000, does that make up for it? Haha.**

_What about you, how many guys have you dated, 'like seriously dated." Nick asked, just like she had._

_Miley stared at him for a minute and then looked at her hands. She seemed to have trouble finding an answer._

"_What's the matter?" Nick asked, not prepared for what came next._

She just wanted to get it over with. Just tell him that she was Hannah Montana. Besides, she couldn't truthfully answer his question without lying. And she promised she wouldn't lie to Nick about anything related to Hannah.

"There's something I have to tell you." Miley couldn't stop looking at her hands; she didn't have the guts to look him in the eyes. "I'm not just Miley Stewart. I'm also," Miley took a deep breath, "Hannah Montana." This time she forced herself to look him in the eyes.

Nick stared for a second before laughing. "That's good, you must have dated some real creeps if you made that excuse up to avoid answering my question."

Miley just stared. "I'm serious, Nick."

Nick's laugh and smile faded. "Really? You know I've met Hannah?"

"Yes, and it was because she barged in on a recording session you were doing with your brothers." Miley blurted. "You guys were so excited to see me and meet me you bolted through the door to say 'Hi'. You kept saying how I was pretty and I said you were the cute sensitive one. Then after some actions I'm not proud of, my dad wrote us 'We Got the Party' for us. Then we went to the local hang out of all the teenagers, which mainly consisted of my friends, and sang it for the first time together. We did a few other gigs other than that. I think the one I remember the most was the one we did in that cramped little club. Mainly because you're amazement of how hardcore the fans were humbled me. It made me realize how amazing my fans are and that I should be more grateful. It's also my favorite because you were so amazing that night when you played 'A Little Bit Longer'. You had changed your speech ever so slightly, adding in how you're fans continued to inspire you." Miley let out another long sigh.

Nick just stared. "I really wanna believe you, but I'm having a hard time."

"Go ask Stella if you really don't believe me, she's the one who figured it out. I was gonna have you drive me home and put on the wig and really show you, but I feel like now is better." Miley kept staring at him waiting for a reaction. _Please don't think I'm crazy, please don't think I'm crazy. _Miley kept repeating in her head.

When Nick hadn't responded, Miley started her exit, "Look I had just hoped that since you were in the limelight you might be able to understand why I want this double persona. So I can have my private life private. But whatever it's fine." Miley stood up and started to walk away. Before she went to climb back down she turned around to ask him to keep it a secret, but somehow Nick was right behind her.

"I get it. I believe you. I understand. Don't go." Nick grabbed her hand and squeezed.

Miley hid the big grin that was attempting to escape across her face. He hadn't stood this close to her before and she was feeling intoxicated by his presence. "Are you serious, or are you just saying that so I won't go?"

"Both, but mainly because I don't know why you would lie to me and I believe you. You haven't given me doubt to trust you before."

Miley smiled, feeling even more intoxicated by his presence. She was sick of waiting and wanted him to kiss her so bad. But she was a firm believer in boys going 90% and girls going 10%. So she would wait for his 90%.

Nick then smiled back at her. He led her back to their seat and sat back down. "Give me time to process this and come up with all my questions, but we're not done talking about Hannah. But I'm now even more curious, who have you dated?" Nick asked.

_Crap_. She really didn't want to go into this, but he had answered her question instantly and truthfully.

"I've dated about two guys seriously, although my numbers are the same as yours. There might be guys out there who think differently, but there are two guys that I feel I really dated."

"One was Jake Ryan. He met me as Miley first and it was complicated and rocky but amazing, when we were together. But we couldn't see eye to eye on some things and since he only focuses on his work, he's always gone and I'm working on my career too but I'm also trying to balance it with my education so for the most part I'm grounded in one place. We've kind of been on again off again, but I think we're finally off. We're both kind of done trying to make it work and being upset when it doesn't. We've changed and grown and it's just not the same anymore, to me."

"The second one was Lucas, he's back in my hometown in Tennessee. He met me as Miley first as well. We were friends when we were kids but when I moved to California I changed, a lot, and so when I came back he grounded me and made me realize that just because I'm Hannah too, I don't have to lose Miley. And he was pretty pissed that I didn't tell him I was Hannah sooner and that's why I'm telling you soon in our relationship. But me and him are over, he's a good friend that I know I can always lean on."

Miley then turned to face Nick. "And I'm being really trusting. Jake understood as to why I had this second person to live out my dreams through because he's in the limelight. And I'm hoping it'll be the same with you. I also hope that you'll respect my wishes and not tell anyone."

Miley waited for Nick's confirmation, but he seemed to be taking it all it first.

He finally answered. "Of course, I'd never tell a soul."

"Actually, if you wouldn't mind telling your brothers in the near future that would be great. Most people don't believe me when I'm telling them but if someone they trust tells them it's different. I'm sure Stella will help break it to them."

"I think it'd be better if you and me told them, together." Nick said. Miley wasn't expecting that.

"They'll have me and my word to know that we're telling them the truth, and you will tell them too. This isn't my secret to tell. And I don't mean that in a way like 'it's not my problem, deal with it yourself'. More like I wouldn't feel comfortable telling something that isn't mine to tell. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, thank you." Miley said.

They stared at each other again but for longer, _kiss me_, she thought. But he still seemed to be content with not kissing her.

She looked away at the sunset for a second when she felt his warm touch on her face and he turned her face to him. He slowly started leaning in to kiss her when they heard a voice and they turned their heads to the source.

"You guys, dad's yelling at us to get in the car, it's 5:10! We're already ten minutes late."

"Crap." Miley heard Nick say under his breath. He stood up and grabbed her hand and pulled her along too. It all happened so fast but somehow Miley was in the car with Nick, his brothers, Stella, and their bodyguard. Miley and Nick sat in the way back while Joe, Kevin, and Stella were up ahead. The car ride was long, but Nick and Miley held hands, and didn't talk much to each other, but talked and listened with Joe, Kevin, and Stella.

The time the boys spent performing for the girls and the First Lady flew by. Miley helped Stella with getting the clothes wrinkle-free. The boys changed in one area while Miley and Stella changed somewhere else. Miley loved the way Nick stared at her when she came out of the dressing love. _"You look…" Nick tried to think of the word but Stella finished his sentence for him, "Amazing. I know, you can thank me for that Nick." _ And for the rest of the night Nick had his eyes glued to Miley. He would pretend to be interested in the President's daughters and the First Lady but Miley would catch his sideways glances every time he looked at her, only because she couldn't take her eyes off of him. She and Stella started dancing along with the president's daughters and their friends. When Miley wasn't trying to catch glimpses with Nick she would notice that Joe would be staring at Stella and Miley also realized Stella hardly noticed.

"Joe's watching you," Miley whispered to Stella.

"I know." Stella said smiling, "He has to work hard for my attention. His ego is big enough." Miley thought about doing this with Nick but she knew she wasn't strong enough to ignore Nick.

Once the boys finished the show and the meet and greet with the daughter's and their friends, they all hoped back in the car again, this time Miley fell asleep on Nick's shoulders they second they got in the back of the car. Next thing she knew they were at her apartment and Nick was carrying her up the stairs. Her arms were around his neck and she couldn't help staring before questioning what was happening.

"How long was I out?" Miley asked groggily.

"The whole car ride and even when we got to my place. I grabbed your stuff and had the car take us to your place. Don't ask how, but Stella got your address in her investigative reporting, she told me about how she found out about you and Hannah."

"What time is it?" Miley was still pretty tired but was trying hard to stay awake for Nick.

"Almost midnight." They reached Miley's apartment. "Alright, we're here, you think you can stand?" Nick asked politely.

Miley nodded. When she hit the ground she realized she still had the heels on. First she took them off and leaped into a hug with Nick.

"Thank you for a great night." She said, her arms around his neck and his around her waist.

"No problem."

Miley pulled away and banged on the door.

"I'm too tired to get my keys out and I live with my brother. But my brother is probably asleep it'll be a second." Miley said, feeling awkward just standing with Nick in silence. She turned to face him to say goodbye one more time. Miley hadn't realized it but Nick had gone 90%, he was just waiting for her to go 10% like he knew about her rule. Miley started to lean forward when she heard the turn of the lock. She immediately turned about face to see Jackson's bed head.

Nick picked up her backpack as Miley introduced Nick to Jackson. "Jackson, Nick. Nick, Jackson. I can take that." She said holding her hand out for her backpack. Nick gave it to her and a small smile.

"It was nice meeting you Jackson." He waved to Jackson. "See you tomorrow, Miley." Nick added before walking away. Miley stared for a moment as Nick walked away before she realized who she was standing with.

Once Nick was headed down the stairs Jackson began the teasing. "Oh Nick," he started in an extremely girly voice, "you're so dreamy, I just love all your music!"

Jackson continued on about having a boyfriend and making fun of Miley but she was too caught up in her thoughts she just walked past and to her room. She went to her room and changed into her favorite PJs and snuggled under her blanket. She wanted to reminisce on the perfect night she had just had but she was so tired she fell asleep the instant she closed her eyes.

She woke up the next morning smiling. No dream could compare to the night she had so her subconscious didn't even dare try to top it. She just had a peaceful night of sleep. She got up and went through her morning routine of getting ready. She kept thinking about the night; although it wasn't the first date most people had she still loved it. She had alone time with him, got out her secret, danced, laughed, the only thing that was missing was the goodnight kiss. _Dang it, Jackson_, she said to herself. She skipped through the rest of her routine, went to the kitchen to find Jackson's mess from his dinner attempts. _I'll deal with those later_, she thought looking at the dishes. She grabbed an apple and some goldfish, picked up her backpack from off the ground and headed down the stairs. She pulled out her car keys and hit the unlock button a few times before she finally realized there was no car to unlock.

She looked around the parking lot frantically. _No, no, no. The plan was to grab it before he took me home. And that plan would've worked if you hadn't fallen asleep._ Miley growled and ran upstairs. She unlocked the front door, grabbed her brother's keys and then sprinted to his room.

She slammed the door open, "JACKSON! I left my car at school, you have to take me!" She screeched.

Jackson rolled around his bed and looked at Miley from under his covers, "What?" He said dazedly.

"Yesterday I left my car at school when I went to hang out with Nick, you have to drive me to school or I can't go to school."

"Miley, I'm tired, drive yourself."

"Really, you're okay with me driving your car?" Miley asked with a little bit of attitude.

Jackson shot up and put on his slippers. He grabbed the keys from her and headed for the front door, "Let's go."

"Thank you, Jackson!" Miley said sweetly. She had a newfound love for her brother ever since they had moved in. She knew back at their old home he would've never done this. He would've said 'walk' or 'not my problem', but maybe it was just because he knew it wasn't in walking distance or because she threatened to drive his car. _Nah, he would've just wrestled until he got his keys back and then gone back to bed._

Miley followed behind Jackson quickly as they headed to the parking lot and into his car. Before she knew it they were halfway there. If he weren't driving Miley, she would've thought he was still asleep.

"So," Jackson said, "Nick, he's nice, right?"

Miley was genuinely shocked, _Jackson starting a conversation about one of my crushes with me?_ _Did Nick take me back to the right apartment?_ "Yeah, totally."

Jackson sensed Miley's shock in her voice, "I mean, I'm only asking because Dad's not around to interrogate these guys and make sure they're good enough." Jackson started, trying to cover his tracks.

"Good enough?" Miley asked.

Jackson looked at her, not sure how to respond. "Well, yeah, you know Dad. He has standards and wants people to prove themselves to people and since he's not here I have to do it for him."

Miley laughed, "First of all he's already met Nick and approved of him long ago. Second of all, are we sure this is Dad that wants to interrogate him?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are we sure this isn't you that wants to make sure Nick is good enough for your baby sister." Miley said adding a pout at the end of it, "Does Jackson finally wanna be nice to his little sister?"

Jackson looked over at her again. "HA! Why would I care about my snobby little sister, I mean, like, really, psch. You wish." Jackson continued on with a string of grunts, like it was such an improbability that he might actually care about his sister. When he finally did stop with his grunts the car ride was silent again until they reached the Academy.

"Well, thanks," Miley smiled, leaned over and kissed Jackson on the cheek, "for everything big brother." Jackson just brushed it off and drove off the second Miley shut the door.

Despite Miley's efforts to get to school, she was still late. She only knew because the parking lot was full of cars and there were no kids to be seen anywhere. She sped up her walk as she headed towards the office. She went up to the secretary and grabbed a late slip and then jogged to her first class. Her teacher didn't even ask for the slip, just asked that she hand in her homework and sit down. Miley did as she was told and when she sat down she pulled out her notebook and began taking notes. But try as she did, she just couldn't focus knowing that she was in the same building as Nick. _Oh my gosh, I'm turning into a fan girl._ She laughed at this thought and continued on day dreaming, think about when she would see him next.

**Hope for the new chapter sometime next week. Reviews are nice.**


	10. Chapter 9

**What do you guys think of Jonas L.A.? I was a little disappointed until Date Expectations, the whole Nick and Kevin thing was great. I wish it would be less drama and more goofy humor. But Nick and Macy, ooooh.**

Nick was getting impatient with all of his classes. They all seemed longer and duller than the standard. He wanted to know if Miley was at school so badly. He tried to think of a way to get to her class and catch her on the way to his next class but there was just one problem, he didn't even know most of her schedule. He'd seen her car in the parking lot and got excited until he remembered that he'd never stopped to get her car because she'd been sleeping, so beautifully too. He thought about how she looked when she was sleeping in the back of the car as he walked down the halls.

His brothers snapped him out of his thoughts, "Nick, where's Miley?" Kevin asked. He and his brothers would sometimes stop and talk in the hall if they had time.

"I don't know. We left her car here last night so I'm not even sure how she's gonna get to school. We'll see at lunch."

"Aww, is Nick worried about his girlfriend." Joe teased.

"She's not my girlfriend. Besides weren't you guys the one telling me to slow it down?"

"She's got Stella's approval so she's fine in my book." Joe said.

"Yeah, and she seems pretty cool." Kevin added

"Isn't that what you guys thought about Penny? I mean the only problem you guys had with her was the fact that _I_ was moving too fast. Well at first that was the only problem."

Before they could keep talking the bell rang and the boys looked at each other and bolted to their classes.

Nick was extremely jittery in his last class before lunch, he was even sure that he would fall out of his seat. He zoomed out of the class when the bell rang and down to the table the group normally ate at. Of course he was the first one there. He kind of wished he hadn't though because now he had to wait in agony to find out if she was here. He saw Stella and Macy come down one side of the stairs and saw that they were waving at someone else, he looked and saw that it was Miley. He let out a sigh of relief. He realized now that he wanted to see her for no reason at all. He didn't need to talk to her, didn't need to give her something, but he was so relieved to see her.

Macy, Stella, and Miley met up on the landing of the stairs and exchanged "Hi's" and headed down the rest of the stairs together. Nick was leaving a seat for Miley next to him when his brothers sat on either sides of him. Nick looked at them and they just gave him a smart smirk. Nick shook his head and looked up to see the girls sitting down, Miley was right across from Nick. The girls pulled out their lunches, while the brothers just mooched off of the girls for food.

"So, Miley, where were you this morning?" Macy asked before Nick could.

"Well, last night I guess we" Miley looked at Nick, "forgot to grab my car from the school parking lot and so I had to drag my brother out of bed and have him drive me."

"Sounds tough, I've had to drag brothers out of bed before." Kevin added.

Joe and Nick just smiled, "I know Nick here was so worried about you, like he had scared you away." Joe said embarrassing Nick.

Nick looked down as his cheeks turned red; he then tried to explain himself but Miley responded before he could.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of, especially when it comes to _the Jonas Brothers_." They all laughed.

The rest of lunch was spent talking about classes and whatever else happened to come up. Miley and Nick kept a lot of eye contact during the whole thing. It wasn't until about ten minutes before lunch ended that Miley cut in to Joe and Kevin's conversation about _Leprechaun Hunter_, one of the boys' favorite TV shows.

"Well, I have to go grab some books from my locker, but I'll see you guys later and hopefully never have to hear more about _Leprechaun Hunter_."

They all said goodbye as Miley got up and headed for her locker. Nick nearly shot out of his seat and left without saying goodbye. He caught up to Miley quickly and was by her side.

"Hey," he said coolly.

"Hey." She said back, " So, do you and your brothers ever bring your own lunch? That entire time you guys were just stealing from poor Stella and Macy." Miley said as they walked together.

"Well, in all fairness, we've been doing that ever since we've been going to this school. I think they pack more just for us."

"That's not exactly fair, that's just them giving in. But I guess I should start packing more if I want to stay at that table?"

Nick smiled, "You're welcome at that table any time whether or not you bring food. But, I do think bringing food would get you backstage passes to Jonas Brothers."

Miley laughed, "Well maybe that would decrease your chances of seeing Hannah."

Nick had kind of forgotten about her secret. "Right, you're, you know, Hannah Montana, it had slipped my mind."

They got to Miley's locker. "It's not a problem is it? I mean, I know we kind of talked about it yesterday, but it's okay, right?"

"Yeah, Miley it's fine. I've met both of you and I think it's great. But I guess Hannah is kind of a diva."

Miley giggled and started pulling her books out of her locker and into her backpack. "I think I meant more that I'll be doing concerts and tours just like you. So our schedules outside of school might not always match, we should be prepared for that."

"We'll figure something out." It was silent as Miley shut her locker and leaned against. Nick was leaning next to her, "But what might our schedules not match up for? Dates, because we'll be going steady?" Nick tried to bring up subtly.

Miley blushed a little and looked down at her feet and then up at him. "Yeah, maybe."

Nick was almost as excited as he had been when he thought they'd actually found a leprechaun on _Leprechaun Hunter_.

Miley broke the silence when Nick had gone all puppy-dog eyes on her. "But I think I need to talk to your brothers before we get to serious."

Nick snapped out of his haze, "Why? We don't need their permission."

"I mean about me being Hannah. They still don't know."

"Yeah, and Macy, she's probably someone else we should tell."

"I found out Stella already had. Which makes me nervous, she's not a blabber mouth is she?" Miley asked, concerned about the safety of her secret.

"No, she is so good about secrets and Macy is someone we wanted to know. I promise Stella would never tell anyone and neither would Macy. They're really good friends to us, before anything else. They aren't that 'insider' in the tabloids. You must have some friends that know about Hannah other than your ex's."

"Yeah my two best friends back home. I know one of them really wants to meet you. Actually, you already have. You remember when those guys were playing your song and ruining my dad's image? One was me, obviously, the other was her."

"So you and your guy friend?"

Miley laughed, "No, me and my friend Lilly dressed up as guys." Nick tilted his head in confusion. "We do a lot of stuff that involves costumes."

Nick laughed, "I'm going to be honest, that's the weirdest thing that ever happened to us."

"Well, just another dumb thing I've done. Maybe I'll tell you about some other stuff later. Or not. They're really embarrassing."

Nick laughed, "I'll get them out of your brother I bet."

Miley just shook her head, "I think he wants to talk to you. He thinks he's man of the house now and needs to finally look out for his sister. You should come over, you didn't really get a chance to see my place anyway."

"How about this weekend? I want to take you on a real date tonight."

Miley beamed her smile at him. His heart nearly stopped just as the bell rang.

"Well, I should go, I'll see you in child psych."

"Let me walk you." Miley just looked at him, she seemed to understand that she couldn't stop Nick from doing this.

As they started walking Nick reached his hand over and grabbed Miley's. Neither said anything, it felt genuine. Nick tried to walk slowly but Miley was obviously in a rush so he didn't get as long with her as he liked. They got to her room and Nick wanted to kiss her, but he didn't want this to be the place of their first kiss. No way.

His next couple classes were fine now that he knew he was gonna see Miley soon enough. He tried to pay attention as best as he could but sometimes his thoughts would wander and before he knew it he was already walking to child psych.

He found that Miley hadn't shown up yet so Nick sat down and waited patiently, pulling out his notebook and pencil. He tapped it against the front of his notebook watching the door. Miley snuck in right as the bell rang. She sat in the same place she had the day before, next to Nick. Nick looked over at her and smiled and she smiled back.

Their teacher began talking about their next group project that was going to be getting into pairs and making a PowerPoint about each stage of childhood. Miley and Nick just looked at each other and it was mutually understood that they would be partners. Miley and Nick scooted their desks together just like the rest of the class. Then Miley went to the front of the classroom and signed up for the stage they would cover. She came back with a small sheet of paper, "I got us 18-24 months."

"Isn't that just toddler?" Nick asked.

Miley looked over at him, "Yeah, but there's a big difference as the months go by. Back in Nashville I would babysit and kids change so much. That's why parents go by months instead of years when their kids are young."

"Huh." Nick said.

Miley just giggled, "Here I'll go grab a textbook and show you."

Miley was surprisingly good at explaining it to Nick. He didn't think she was dumb, it was just that she didn't seem like the type to be so knowledgeable in child psychology. The school bell rang signaling the end of the day. Miley packed up and put the textbook in her bag too. "I'll bring this home to take a few more notes and we'll go over it tomorrow." They started walking to the door. "You know I told Stella about our date. She got all excited, almost as excited as me."

"Yeah but I bet she isn't as excited as me." Nick added, Miley blushed.

They walked out of the classroom together and once they were out Nick quickly snagged Miley's hand again. This time Miley pointed it out, "It's so cute how obsessed you are with holding my hand."

Nick just laughed, "You ready to get out of here?"

"Yup." Was all Miley responded with and Nick began weaving through students to get to the exit. Once they got to the parking lot, Miley lead them to her car.

"So about tonight, I need to go home and change and shower and stuff but how about 7? I can probably get another late curfew with my brother."

"I thought he needed to protect you?" Nick asked.

"Yeah well, I think I can make him feel dumb about it and then he'll back off for a bit."

"How about 6:30? So then we can go tell my brothers about Hannah?" Miley nodded in agreement.

"Wait, but where are we going? I don't want to wear jeans if we're going to a five star restaurant."

"Wear a dress, definitely. I guess if you want more just talk to Stella, I guarantee she already has figured out where I'm taking you."

"Is it a place you take girls often?" Miley asked suspiciously.

"No, definitely not. This is just an old place that is special to me and my family."

"Awww," Miley said, Nick just smiled. "Wait, here let me give you my number. So now if you're late again for school you can tell me. I'll add Stella's too, in case you want to call her." Nick pulled out a pen and moved her hand up and wrote his number on her hand.

"Oh, I got the drummer's number, on my hand." Nick and Miley both laughed.

"Well, I'll see you tonight," Nick said and then he walked away, slowly letting go of her hand. Once again, he wanted to kiss her but he wouldn't let their first kiss be any where near the school. He would kiss her tonight and nothing would stop him.


	11. Chapter 10

**I realize after proofreading this that I tend to do a lot of first person narrating even though this is ultimately a third person narration. You know what I mean? Anyway, this will probably change to first person over the course of the next few chapters. I just really like that.**

Miley wanted so desperately to kiss him, she didn't care if it was in front of her brother at this point, she wished she'd just done it and gotten it over with. She couldn't stand the anticipation any longer. Instead she just watched him walk away and once he was lost in the sea of cars, Miley turned to her car and hopped in the drivers seat. She put the keys in the ignition and noticed something on her windshield. She got out and grabbed it. It was an envelope addressed to no one. She opened it and her stomach dropped.

_Crap crap crap._

It was a ticket from the school. It had a note from the security of the school. It said that they were letting her off easy by just giving her a ticket rather than towing her car. Once she finished reading the note she looked at the ticket and then her jaw dropped. _Two hundred and sixteen dollars? Why can't the school just say they want more of my money?_

She threw it all on her passenger seat and headed home. _What am I going to do? Dad will find out eventually, do I tell the insurance company? Does this go on my police record? _She thought about lying to her Dad for a bit but she remembered her sleepwalking phase. She didn't want that around Nick, who knows what might come out then. Then he would definitely be scared away.

She sighed and knew that she had to call her dad and tell him and it wouldn't end well.

Miley tried slowing down her trip home, taking detours and going three miles under the speed limit but she eventually ended up at her apartment. She dragged her body up the stairs and into their apartment. She slammed the door and found her brother on the couch playing Xbox. She went and sat next to him with ticket in hand.

"What up, sis?" he asked not even looking away from his game.

"I got a ticket." She said almost mournfully as she stared at it.

Jackson at first laughed, "Sucks for you."

"Whatever, don't think I don't know about your ticket." Miley added trying to make herself feel better.

Jackson just scrunched his face still facing his game, "Do you also remember how I got grounded for two weeks and had to pay for the ticket when I told Dad?"

Miley did in fact remember "Ugh I don't want to tell Dad." Miley waited for Jackson to say something but he must've gotten to an important part in the game because he didn't seem to notice that Miley said anything. "I can't keep this from him, he'll find out eventually. Might as well keep my lead as favorite child and do the right thing and tell him myself."

"Say goodbye to your social life." Jackson had come back from his game just in time to mock Miley.

"Maybe because he loves me he'll be more understanding."

"Ouch, that hurts, right here." Jackson said point to his heart.

Miley rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone and dialed her dad's number, he answered quickly.

"Hey, bud, miss me already?" Her father said happily.

"Of course, Daddy!" She said enthusiastically hoping that he would believe she'd just call out of the goodness of her heart.

"Uh oh, what happened?" He said. He always has a way of hearing insincerity, Miley thought.

"Daddy, can't I just call you to talk to you? Here about your career? Tour? Any special ladies?" She looked over at Jackson who just gave her a "Really? You're gonna try that?" face.

"'Cause you always wanted to talk at home so much." Her dad said in a very serious tone.

"Fine," Miley took a deep breath as she prepared to give it to him straight. "I got a parking ticket. I left my car overnight at school which apparently is frowned upon, but I didn't know that, so this ticket is totally unfair and I should not be blamed for it and you should not punish your favorite child." She squeezed into one breath. It was silent for a second, "But Daddy it could've been worse. They say that the should've towed me car but instead they just gave me a ticket as a warning."

"Miles, why was your car at school overnight?" He didn't sound very upset with her. This was a good thing, right?

But Miley hadn't realized that this would come up and it was another explanation her dad deserved. She sighed, "I was hanging out with some friends and we figured it would be better to leave my car and get it later that night, but we forgot."

"Who were these friends that the forgot to go get your car before it might possibly get towed?"

She really hoped they would've skipped over the "some friends" bit, but her Daddy was a lot smarter than she thought. "The Jonas Brothers."

"What exactly were you guys doing?" He said with his overprotective dad voice.

"Daddy, you know them. We were just hanging out, it was a mistake and we just forgot to get my car later that night."

"You know I trust you Miley, but you still got a ticket." Her dad paused for a moment. "I like them, and they already got my approval. I'm not happy that they were so careless about your car but that was your responsibility. And I still love that fishhook joke. Now, give the phone to your brother."

Miley turned to her brother who was way to into his game, "Jackson, Dad wants to talk to you." She handed her phone to her brother and he put down his controller and snagged her phone.

"Yeah Dad? Yeah I know she told me. She was home before curfew. The younger one. Yeah. Okay, you know she won't listen to me. I remember. Okay. Miley, let me see the ticket," Miley gave him the ticket and Jackson looked at the ticket and the letter. "It's just from the school. It says to pay it to the administrators before the end of the month. Yeah, I'll make sure she does. Okay, bye Dad." Jackson then hung up and handed her phone back.

"What did he say?" Miley asked. Maybe she'd gotten lucky and her dad wouldn't punish her other than making her pay for the ticket.

"He knew you were dating one of them, I just told him which one. He said you have to pay the ticket and if you get another one you'll lose your car for a month."

Miley nodded and grabbed the ticket from Jackson, "I got off easier than I thought." She got up and stuck the ticket on the fridge. She turned and headed for her room to get ready for her date with Nick.

"Oh yeah, and you're grounded." Jackson added in. Miley knew he'd done that on purpose, just to get her hopes up.

Miley stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Jackson. "What? When?"

"He said you can't go out with your little Jonas Brother, or anybody else from school. Dad said you could only have Lilly and Oliver over if they were visiting." Jackson picked up his controller and went back to his game.

"What? I get them but not Nick? He doesn't want me to date him." Miley knew this wasn't true. Her dad knew that Lilly and Oliver would only be able to make it out every once in a while and that seeing them meant a lot to Miley. But still, if she gets to see them then why not Nick, her boyfriend too?

"No, that's me being nice. He said no one at all but he's not here to check on that. Besides, Oliver told me Lilly and him were gonna surprise you this weekend." Miley was a little surprised. Her brother was being nice? Wow.

Miley tried to grimace less, but she was still mad that she'd have to cancel on Nick. Then she thought about how upset Nick would be, what was she gonna tell Nick? Her face sunk. "Fine, thank you." Miley sulked to her room.

She flopped down on her bed, her head buried in her pillow. She pulled out her phone and added Nick and Stella's numbers to her phone from her hand. She then selected Nick's phone number and put the phone to her ear and at the same moment she heard her bedroom door open. "Miley," Miley sat up and turned around to see her brother, "Go out with Nick. But just tonight, so don't make more plans with him. After tonight you're grounded again, except for Lilly and Oliver. But then after that you're really grounded." He said trying to get their dad's authoritative tone across.

Miley's face lit up and she heard Nick answer, she was too happy to even hear what he said, she just responded with "Nothing, never mind, see you at your place at 6:30." She hung up and hopped off the bed and gave her brother a bear hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," She continued as her brother tried to get her off him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But don't get used to this, I just figured that if I let you off you might go easy on me sometime." He added a pat on her back while Miley was still hugging him tightly.

Jackson finally shoved Miley off him, "Yes, I owe you, big time, thank you so much Jackson. Now get out, I have to get ready." Miley then started shoving Jackson out the door. She shut it behind him and leaned against the door and squealed.

She ran into her bathroom and went into the shower immediately. She conditioned twice and put on her $75 body lotion immediately after she dried off. She changed into pajama shorts and a tank top to get read in. She put her hair in curlers, which she rarely did but she didn't feel like using her curling iron. She went straight to her calendar. _My first date with Nick Jonas, I have got to mark this._ Miley grabbed a pen and circled the day, Thursday, April 16th. Miley let out a little squeal and then forced herself to focus again. She went to her closet that was now much smaller than the one back home, but it could hold at least half of her closet, only when she and Lilly had squished everything together. She started riffling through her dresses. Her Hannah dresses were too fancy, and she thought her Miley dresses weren't fancy enough. She was panicking and decided to take Nick's offer of calling Stella.

It rang a few times and Stella answered, "Hey Stella, Nick gave me your number. We're going out tonight and-"

"And you don't know what to wear? Don't worry we'll be there in a few minutes." Stella said almost like she knew Miley was going to call asking for her help.

"Uh, we?" Miley inquired.

"Yeah, Macy too. She's with me right now and it wouldn't make sense to drop her off at home when we're just going to hang out with Kevin and Joe once you and Nick leave.

"Okay, see you guys then." Miley hadn't talked much with Macy other than her showing the school. She had even felt a little bad that she took her place with Stella yesterday for the president's daughters. But Stella would find a way to make Macy and Miley comfortable.

Miley went out to the family room; her brother was still playing Xbox. "Jackson, I know I'm not supposed to have people over but can today just be exception day. Some friends from school are coming over."

Jackson didn't look over, "Is it the Lame Brothers?"

Miley grunted, "No, it's these two girls-"

"They cute?" He said as his eyes immediately shot over the Miley.

Miley groaned. "Jackson, you can't date them. One of them is kind of already involved with someone and I'm not sure about the other one."

"Well, then." He said in a cocky tone.

"Jackson," Miley said in a whiney tone.

"You owe me, remember?" He then pointed at the ticket that was now hanging from the fridge.

"Fine, I won't stop you from asking them out, but I won't help. I don't even know them that well." Jackson got a stupid smile on his face as Miley went back to her bedroom. She started pulling out her curlers, the curls were tight but Miley ran her fingers through her hair and they then looked more like her natural curls minus the frizz. She then heard a banging from the family room. She ran past Jackson, shoving him down on the couch as he tried to answer the door.

"Hey guys, thanks so much for coming. I'm supposed to be there in an hour so we should probably head back and figure this out." As the girls headed towards Miley's bedroom they passed Jackson standing at attention towards the three of them. Miley sighed, "And this is my brother, Jackson." She said with a less than enthusiastic voice.

Macy and Stella both said quiet 'hi's', "Alright now that we're done with that let's go." Miley pushed Stella and Macy towards her room. Once they were in Miley shut the door. "My brother might try and get your numbers, just saying."

They both giggled and then looked around the room. Macy climbed onto Miley's bed and Stella found her way to the closet. "Wow, even I think this is crazy." Stella said as she stood inside the walk in closet.

"Maybe you'll get a chance to see my real closet back home." Miley said after a small giggle.

"There's more?" Macy asked, her mouth open staring into the closet.

Stella had come out of the closet holding a few Chanel dresses, holding them like they were her children. "Yeah, and it was more organized there, but most of my clothes are here. I have no idea where we are going and I just can't figure out what to wear."

Macy and Stella both looked at each other, like they were in on some secret. "Well, now we're here and you have an hour, so let's get started." Stella said as she turned back into the closet.

Miley didn't like trying on clothes that she owned. She knew what she looked like in them, she'd already worn them, and putting them back on just reminded her of the places she'd worn them too. First Stella pulled out the skirt she'd worn on her first date with Travis and Miley immediately shot it down. Then she pulled out a purple dress that Miley had worn when she'd made up with Jake one time.

"Here, how about I pull out stuff out and you guys tell me if it works?" Miley asked, seeing as their current situation didn't seem to be getting them anywhere. Stella agreed and she went and sat next to Macy on the bed.

Miley would pull out skirts, dresses, shirts, shoes, anything to help them at least get started on the outfit. Once Miley had gone through just about every piece of clothing (well not every piece, just the ones Miley thought would work) in her closet they still hadn't even figured out what purse she would use. Miley, in her frustration, looked up at the shelves above her hanging clothes. It was filled with mainly shoes but there were a few clothes folded in plastic bags. They were sent to Hannah for free so that she would wear them and the company would get free publicity. Miley reached up and grabbed the whole pile of brand new clothes.

"Jackpot, girls." Miley threw the clothes on the bed, "Get to opening."

Macy and Stella both squealed as they all eagerly started ripping the plastic and laying out the cloths on the bed.

"Alright, none of these have been worn." Miley said realizing as she said this how dumb it was, of course they haven't been worn, they're in plastic bags.

"These are really cute where are they from?" Miley found a tag on one of the dresses, "Some London designer? It says Happy Summer."

"Huh, well they have really cute stuff." Stella added pulling out a purple one shoulder, bubble dress.

Miley looked over all the clothes and saw a black floral print hidden underneath all the clothes. She reached for the fabric and pulled. It was a floral print strapless mini dress. "How about this?" Miley asked as she held the dress to her body.

"Oh my gosh, with a cute cardigan it would be perfect with a black flat."

Miley just smiled and went into the bathroom to change. Once she had gotten dressed she came out and saw the cardigan and shoes Stella was talking about on the bed. Stella had also grabbed a small black purse for Miley. "This is going to be awesome, thank you guys so much."

Miley waited for Stella and Macy to get the hint to leave but they didn't seem to get it. "So, I'm just gonna put on my make up and leave."

Macy just looked at her and smiled, Stella did the same but shortly realized what Miley was getting at. "Oh, you want us to go? Well, like I said before me and Macy are just going back there after this to hang with Joe and Kevin. We could take you too and then you wouldn't have to worry about your car."

"Thanks that would actually be great. I got a ticket today so anyway to avoid my car is perfect." Miley headed into her bathroom and started doing her make-up. "Apparently you can't park your car overnight at school. I got a $200 ticket from the school." She added as she started putting on foundation.

"Ouch," Stella said, "Once Joe gets the courage to ask me out I'm going to have him drive me to school everyday."

Macy laughed, "What happened to not ruining your friendship with him?"

"Eh, I'm running low on gas money." She said sarcastically.

They giggled and kept talking about boys and clothes, Hannah Montana didn't even come up once, Miley was glad they hadn't gone all super fan on her. Miley finished her make up quickly. She kept it simple so that it wouldn't outshine the dress, just foundation, light eye make-up, dark lashes and a clear lip gloss. She came out and put on the shoes and cardigan. Miley looked at the purse Stella had picked out. She realized it was tiny.

"How do I look?" Miley asked spinning so they could see the whole thing.

"Nick is gonna go crazy," Macy said.

Right before they left her room Miley grabbed one of her Hannah wigs that were hidden under her bed. She kept the more recent on a mannequin head in the bathroom to prevent tangles. All the old ones were stored in a plastic box under her bed. She grabbed the one from about the time when she met the Jonas Brothers, just to really hit home. She ran her fingers through the hair to make sure to get out any big knots, the rest she'd take care of in the car. When she got up off the floor she looked up and saw Macy and Stella staring.

"I know, weird." Miley said.

Macy and Stella just smiled and started heading for the exit.

"Bye Jackson, we're going." They all left before Jackson could start hitting on Macy and Stella again.

Miley got in the back of Stella's VW Bug. It was a tight fit but Miley was so excited. She texted Nick and told him she was on her way. Nick texted back almost immediately that he was waiting and couldn't wait to see her. Miley felt the butterflies in her stomach float higher. All she could do was run her fingers through the wig to calm down.

**Did you all catch the Camp Rock reference? 10 points to whoever finds it! 10 points for what you ask? For nothing. This is kind of short. Recently with my stories I've been realizing that I used to think 2000 words was a lot but that was dumb. Really dumb. So now I'm aiming for like 4000-5000. This is 3441 but that's after I added more to it. It was like 2500 before. But I promise, longer chapters.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Y'all caught the Camp Rock reference! I made it from London because I thought I'd be too obvious if I said it was from China, so don't think I don't know my Camp Rock terminology! Haha. **

**So this is the chapter were it starts to live up to it's T rating. Finally.**

Nick wasn't nervous at all for his date with Miley. He knew he liked Miley and was so ready to take her out on a proper date, to see her get dressed up, see her in something more than the school uniform. He thought about that dress she wore the other night. That was great. Stella had great taste. That dress was perfect for Miley, hugging her around her curves but was still a little loose.

Nick had gotten help from Stella with his outfit; she was helping him with his outfit right when Miley called for help with hers. Stella and Macy were practically out the door. Now that they knew Miley was Hannah they wanted to spend more time with her. Nick reminded them that it was a secret and if Miley brought up then fine, but not to pester her about it.

Nick (Stella) had chosen jeans, a light blue button up under a beige blazer. It was something he'd worn before but he knew he looked good in it. He didn't touch his hair; there wasn't much he needed to do to get it to look good.

He had gotten ready pretty early and now had nothing else to do. He grabbed his guitar and sat in his lounge chair and turned on the TV, it was muted while Nick strummed on the guitar.

His brothers then popped their heads from the stairway, "Hey brother."

Nick sighed. It was like anytime he touched a musical object they appeared.

"No this is not a new song, I'm just strumming, guys."

Kevin and Joe made their way to their lounge chairs next to Nick. "Brother, we aren't always on the hunt for new songs." Kevin said.

"Yes, but they are in season currently." Joe added.

"Ha ha." Nick said sarcastically.

"You excited for tonight, Nick?" Kevin asked.

Nick just looked at him incredulously. "What, I honestly want to know." Kevin said with an all to innocent look on his face.

Nick just stared. His brothers were getting on his last nerves. Joe and Kevin didn't mention Penny, but he knew they were thinking about it. They thought more about Penny than Nick did. They would bring up Penny and how things went down. How many times would he have to tell them that Penny was one girl and that Miley was different? Nick knew that Joe and Kevin knew where he was taking Miley and thought about the time he had tried to bring Penny to this restaurant he was taking Miley too. All Penny did was whine and complain the entire ride there. It pissed Nick off so much he made a detour and took her to Olive Garden just to make her mad.

His brothers always teased him about the girls he dated, even if they liked them. They just had to pick on their younger brother. He usually could stand it, but with Miley he felt good, he felt great. He was tired of his brothers trying to make him feel dumb about it.

He snapped himself out of the resentment and anger that was boiling up and got out of his chair and put away his guitar.

"You guys, Miley's gonna be here in like five minutes and you two can't move. We both need to talk to you."

Joe and Kevin laughed, "Is she gonna grill us to find out which of us is the best Jonas?" Joe asked. "I think you'll be upset Nick when she dumps you because she realizes how great I am."

Nick sighed, "I don't even want her to talk to you guys when you're being such idiots. But it's something we have to do and it'll only take like two minutes. I won't let it take more than two minutes. She hasn't realized what idiots you two are."

"Well, brother," Kevin said as he got up, "Just wait until later tonight, then she'll find out it runs in the family."

Kevin and Joe both looked at each other and laughed. Through their laughter Nick heard the door open. His ears perked up, his whole body shifted for the stairs, and then he was gone, headed right for the source. When he did this Nick imagined he must have looked like a dog going to greet its owner.

He got down stairs and saw Macy and Stella heading towards the couch and Miley just coming in the door with her head down, fixing any wrinkles in her dress. Nick couldn't keep his eyes off her. He walked over to her, once she felt his presence she looked up and Nick could see the blood rushing to Miley's cheeks. Nick had now gotten only a foot away from her.

"Hi", she whispered out.

Nick couldn't think of anything else to say, "You're really pretty."

Miley just laughed, Nick looked at her confused. "Nick, you realize that was the first thing you said to me right?"

Nick tried to remember his exact words, "At school?"

Miley giggled again and started to whisper, "No, when you met Hannah, I think it was something like, 'You're really pretty. Uh, pretty good with the singing and the dancing that you do. Wow, you're pretty."

Nick then remembered and chuckled, "You just have this way of blowing me away I guess." Miley just smiled.

"Well, uh, we should go tell my brothers, they're waiting. And to be honest I just want to get it over with, they're gonna be such idiots about it too." Nick said, he grabbed her fingers and realized there was something weird in her hand. "Is that hair?"

Miley smiled, "It's one of my Hannah wigs. I'm gonna put it on just to show them. They can't deny both of us if I have a wig on."

Nick just smiled and started leading her up the stairs. But they were only halfway up when Miley slipped her fingers out of his hand. Nick turned around and saw that Miley was looking at the pictures hanging on the wall.

"I didn't get a chance to look at these last time." She said playfully, "You were so cute when you were younger."

"Am I not now?" Nick asked. He would rather talk about his baby pictures, at the restaurant, at least five miles away from his brothers.

Miley just giggled and followed him up the stairs. Thankfully Nick's brothers were still sitting there, they had been watching the TV. Miley kind of hid behind Nick, the wig behind her so that his brothers wouldn't see.

"Why are you still watching this, without sound?" Nick asked.

"We were too lazy to find the remote." Joe said.

"I have no idea what Stella sees in you." Miley said quickly.

Nick turned around and saw the big smile that came across her face, "Too much?"

Nick just laughed and shook his head, "No perfect." He'd been dying to get back at his brothers but knew there was no way to do that without it turning into this "thing" that never ended. But when Miley did it, his brothers always just seemed kind of dumbfounded, unsure how to quip back at her. Nick turned around to see Joe blushing and Kevin laughing. Nick went and found the remote and turned off the TV.

"Miley," he said holding out his hand for Miley. She grabbed it quickly with her free hand and moved next to him, still keeping the wig hidden.

"So I assume your brother has told you that I need to talk to you guys." She said in a very authoritative kind of way.

"She's breaking up with us, isn't she?" Joe asked.

Miley just giggled, "No, not quite as serious. I just need to tell you guys something. Before we met at school a few days ago, we had met before then. But I wasn't Miley."

"No way, were you a dude?" Kevin asked. Joe just looked over at Kevin with the same expression as Nick.

"No you idiot." Nick said, "Let her finish."

"Well, I met you as a blonde."

Joe and Kevin just looked at each other and then at Nick.

"Let me show you." Miley hid completely behind Nick. A few seconds later Hannah Montana was standing right next to Nick.

"Wait…" Joe started.

"Uh, I see what you did Miley, you just put on a wig." Kevin said like he'd just figured out the cure for cancer.

Joe looked over at Kevin, "No, she's Hannah Montana, don't your remember Macy and Stella talking about this at lunch."

"Did they give it away?" Nick asked. He had promised Miley that Macy and Stella were trustworthy and if they were already blabbing it to Joe and Kevin he could imagine how Miley was feeling.

"No, they just wouldn't shut up about Hannah Montana the second Miley left the table so I just figured it out when she put on the wig."

"Whoa, no way!" Kevin exclaimed.

Nick could tell Kevin and Joe were about to go crazy with the questions but Nick cut them off, "Well we gotta go, reservations at 7 and we need to head out now to get there on time. Bye, bros." He said in one breath.

Nick kept a tight grip of Miley's hand just incase she wanted another look at his old pictures on their way down the stairs. They passed by Macy and Stella, all Nick heard was "See you two lovebirds later" from Stella and they were out the door. He turned around to see Miley, but she was still Hannah. They were standing right outside his front door outside.

Miley was giggling uncontrollably. "Oh my gosh, you should've seen the look on Macy's face as you practically dragged me out of there." She toned down her giggles as she took off the wig.

"Does my hair look okay?" She asked running her fingers through it

"Gorgeous." Nick realized it was kind of creepy to be staring at her hair so he quickly changed the subject. "I just wanted to get out of there. My brothers have been teasing me non-stop about this date." He looked at Miley again, taking her in again. She looked so good. "And there's something I want to do that I didn't get the chance to do last night."

Nick put his hand on Miley's elbow and started leaning in. He was surprised to feel the pressure from Miley pushing back with her lips. It was soft, sweet, and short, the perfect kind of first kiss for Nick. When Nick pulled back he saw Miley biting her bottom lip, which then curled into a smile.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for that?" She whispered softly, her breath on Nick's neck.

Nick just chuckled, "We should go if we want to make the reservation." Nick slid his hand down to Miley's hand and intertwined their fingers. He walked her to his car and then opened her door like a gentleman. Once she slid in he bounced over to his side of the car. Kissing her had made him go to cloud nine. There was nothing that could ruin this date. He dared fate to try too, he would still be happy.

They didn't really talk during the car ride, but Nick had the radio on low. A Hannah song had come on and Miley turned to Nick and smiled. She reached over and turned it up loud and rolled down her window. Before long the cars next to them at stoplights were staring while Miley was rocking out to her own single. Once it was finally over and the radio commercials started playing Nick turned it down and Miley rolled up her window.

Her confidence was something Nick had never seen from any girl he knew. The way she was just ready to belt it out in front of him and anyone in any of the other cars around them really blew him away. Most of the girls he'd met had always made sure they still looked cute while they were doing whatever, which kind of made them look less cute, but Miley seemed to just own her natural cuteness. He looked over at Miley who was checking her hair in the passenger visor mirror.

"That was such a bad idea. Now my hair is really bad." Nick looked over and saw Miley running her fingers through her hair.

"Nope, still looks good." Nick replied. While Miley continued to fix her hair they soon arrived at the restaurant.

It was this little Italian restaurant that Nick and his family had been going to since as far back as Nick could remember. It was family owned (a family that Nick's family had become very good friends with) and had been running for 50 years. Nick and his family often referred to it as "their restaurant" because they'd celebrated many occasions there and had so many memories there.

After talking with the hostess she seated them in a booth that Nick had been in at least a hundred times. He and Miley sat down and the hostess handed them their menus and scurried off. After a few minutes their waiter stopped by with water and took their orders and assured them it would be out soon.

"So, about Hannah." Nick started up casually like it was no big deal that Miley was also an international pop star.

"Oh boy." She had a few gulps of water, preparing for Nick's interrogation.

Nick began with the basics, why, how, why Hannah Montana and not Susie Missouri, did Miley also despise Mikayla or was that just Hannah. He also got around to his encounter with Miley and her best friend dressed as dudes to smear Robby Ray's name when him and the Jonas Brothers were writing a song. Nick tried to get more stories out of her but she said they were too embarrassing and refused to tell Nick. This took up most of the dinner conversation, all the way up until dessert after Nick had paid.

Miley was taking another bite of ice cream as Nick was mentally double checking that he'd gotten every question out.

"Last question, I promise," Miley swallowed her last bite of ice cream and looked at Nick, ready for his question, "Does anyone else know about your double life?"

Miley thought a bit harder about this one, "Jake Ryan, Travis Brody, all of Crawley Corners, we're a close community, a few random people that I've had to tell, most of my family, my two best friends Lilly and Oliver, who I told you before are Mike and Lola, and now the Jonas Brothers and their two friends."

"That's a lot of people for such a big secret." Nick was expecting her friends and her family and even the ex's, but an entire town? And what about these random strangers? What if they spilled it?

"Yeah, it's gotten messier as time's gone on. I know I'll give up Hannah some day, maybe. I just don't know what that will mean. Telling the world my secret or just having Hannah disappear off the face of the planet. But whatever ends up happening will be difficult no matter what."

An awkward silence arose. Nick reached his hand across the table to Miley's and held it softly. She smiled at him softly and squeezed back.

Nick realized he was staring at Miley for much longer than he should. "You ready to go?"

Miley nodded and Nick stood up keeping a hold of Miley's hand, helping her up. They walked back to the car holding hands. "If it's alright with you I thought we'd go back to my place for a bit, maybe hang out with the group for a bit and then I'd take you back to your place."

"Sounds good." Miley replied when they got to the car. Nick let go of Miley's hand to open the car door for her and soon they were headed back to his place.

They pulled up to the drive and Nick wasn't surprised that Stella's car was still there. They'd only been out for two hours. Nick reveled in the fact that he'd never had that enjoyable of a time on such a simple, dinner date. He and Miley walked into his firehouse holding hands to find Joe, Kevin, Stella, and Macy playing some board game. They all looked up at once, Macy and Stella looking like they wanted to say "Aww" at the fact that Miley and Nick were holding hands. Nick saw that Joe was about to say something but Nick also caught Stella's swift kick to Joe's shin.

"Ow! I was just gonna ask how dinner was." Joe said as he whipped his head to Stella.

"Yeah I'm sure. Just like I'm sure you're not cheating." Stella added giving him a playful suspicious look.

"You guys wanna join us for a little bit? We're almost done." Macy said, ignoring Joe and Stella's glare-off.

"Isn't that like the worst time to join a board game?" Nick asked.

"No it'll be fine, Nick you'll be on Joe and mine's team and Miley can join the girls." Kevin said.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Miley said as she moved towards Stella and Macy's side of the table, letting go of Nick's hand. Stella scooted on her chair to give Miley half her seat. Nick begrudgingly pulled up a chair next to Kevin. It was a trivia game of sorts and the girls were ahead, most likely because Macy was so good with sports and all the things no one would expect her to be knowledgeable in and Stella was knowledgeable in all things pop culture.

Nick knew he wouldn't be much help, so the girls won when Macy figured out that Miley was acting out the 1989 classic "Driving Miss Daisy", while he and Kevin had failed to figure out that Joe was acting out Beyonce.

"Better luck next time Joe. Hopefully by then you can work on your booty pop." Stella teased doing her own booty pop while Macy giggled on the couch.

"How did you get that Macy?" Kevin asked as he and his brothers finished cleaning up the game.

"It was the only movie my parents had on VHS for a long time." Stella gave Macy a weird look, but in a best friend kind of way. "What? You know my parents Stell." Stella shrugged and then sat down next to Macy. "They were really strict about what I watched and they really liked the values in that movie so they just didn't bother getting anything else."

Nick put the lid of the game box on top of the bottom and looked up and saw Miley heading up the stairs. At first Nick thought she was going to look at his baby pictures again but Miley looked at him and pointed her head up the stairs and then started making her way to the top. Nick hurried over to the stairs and halfway up Stella noticed.

"What are you two up to?" She asked. Now Kevin and Joe were sitting on the couch with the girls.

"Uhh, homework." Nick said as he then scurried up to the top of the stairs. He could hear Stella say something but he didn't care much at this point.

When he got to the second floor, the floor that was used as his and his brothers' bedroom, he found Miley looking over all of Nick's musical gadgets; his 808 drum and other sound mixers, his electric piano, and his very expensive speakers.

"Quite a collection you have." Miley said. "Hannah always wanted to have an in home recording studio but her dad wouldn't allow it. Something about how she shouldn't be distracted when she should be doing homework. Ya know, at home where it's meant to be done."

Nick smiled, "Well, my dad's a little more focused on our career than our schooling. Mom is the one who wanted to make sure our career and education were equals. That's why we're going to the private school."

"That's good. I mean, maybe you and your brothers probably won't give up on music, but I know I want to go to college so…" Miley never finished her sentence. She ran her fingers over the piano keys one more time and then moved away from the desk while Nick stayed, at first watching her, seeing where she would wander. Then he slowly followed behind her at a good distance.

Miley strolled over to one of the three fire poles in the middle of the room. She stood at the opening and reached out with both hands to the pole.

"I've never tried going down that in a dress, but I would advise against it." Nick said, sniggering a little, coming up next to her.

"I wasn't going to try." She said looking down and then back at Nick. "I was so afraid of the ones on the playground that I've never actually gone down one before."

"They're alright. But I feel pretty awesome when I'm running late and instead of going down the stairs I slide down this. I'll land and just be like 'Hell yeah." Miley giggled and then moved around the pole to be opposite of Nick, but now she had railing to lean on rather than the pole.

"You should've come down the pole when I got here earlier. It would've been very James Bond of you." Miley said in a sultry kind of whisper.

Nick moved to Miley and stood in front of her. Miley had turned her body to face Nick. Nick reached his hands out on either side of Miley and on to the railing behind Miley. When he'd got a firm grip on the railing he leaned in and gave Miley the most passionate he'd ever given. He then pulled back to see the look on Miley's face, in hopes that he'd be able to find out if he did a good job by the look on her face.

"Not too bad Mr. Bond." Miley said in that same whisper. Then Miley leaned in and trapped him in an intense lip lock. Her hands had made their way to his face and one hand would some times drift into his hair as they kissed.

Nick was a little shocked when he felt Miley's tongue starting to poke through his lips. But just because he was surprised didn't mean he didn't want it. He granted her tongue into his mouth and now instead of a soft, passionate kissing, it was now a hot, fiery make out session. Miley's tongue was rubbing against Nick's one second and the next teasing his lips softly. Miley was a little all over the place but it was hot.

Nick moved his hands off the railing and onto Miley's back, making her arch her back it a little bit. Her body was now firmly pressed against him and it was driving Nick crazy.

Suddenly, Miley spun them around so now Nick was leaning against the railing and Nick realized she was now fully in charge of how much her body was pressed against his. So he let his hands rest on her sides as they continued to kiss.

It was silent, a little too silent for Nick but he didn't want to stop this just to act paranoid about what the rest of the group was up to. Instead a sneeze interrupted Miley and Nick. Each pulled away, wondering where the sneeze had come from. Miley leaned sideways and looked behind Nick and down the fireman's pole. Nick looked when Miley giggled and bit her lip. His brothers, Macy, and Stella were all standing at the base of the pole.

"Sorry." Kevin said as rubbed his nose with the back of his forefinger.

Miley buried her head in Nick's chest probably from embarrassment because if Nick were in her situation he would've.

"Thanks guys." Nick said drily.

"What happened to that homework?" Joe said, but Nick could tell he almost immediately regretted it because Stella stepped on Joe's foot, hard.

"Sorry Nick, we couldn't help it. We'll go." Stella said as she grabbed Joe and Kevin and Macy followed behind.

Nick nodded and turned back to Miley who was still hiding her face. "It's okay, Miley. I scared them away." Nick teased.

Nick could feel Miley giggle against his chest. Then she lifted her head up and looked at Nick. "That was almost as bad as if my dad or brother had caught us."

"How about we go somewhere more private?" Nick took one of Miley's hands, grabbed a blanket off his lounge chair, and then headed to the stairs that led to the roof. Once they got up to the roof Nick wrapped the blanket around Miley and she wrapped it tight around her body. It was now almost 11, the stars were out and the moon was high in the sky.

"This is amazing Nick." Miley said as Nick was looking for Orion's belt.

"Yeah, I love coming up here."

"I mean tonight." Nick looked back at Miley, "Going to that restaurant was really great. I can tell it's important to you and having you taking me to it on our first date makes me feel so special. Thank you." Miley opened up the blanket and hugged Nick.

"No problem." Nick whispered as he snaked his arms around Miley's waist pulling her closer.

They stood there for a bit before Nick felt Miley starting to sway.

At first Nick laughed but Miley didn't stop. "What are you doing?"

"Dance." Miley said in a commanding way.

Nick just smiled and they "danced" (really just rocking back and forth) on the roof for a while. And for a little while Miley was humming. But then it stopped and Miley shook under Nick's arms.

"I think I almost fell asleep." Miley said as they looked at each other.

"Am I that boring?"

Miley gave a soft, sleepy smile. "No, I think I've just had such a great night you've worn me out." She paused, "Mr. Bond" she said in that whisper that Nick could tell was going to get him in trouble one if these days. Miley then gave Nick a gentle kiss and they both headed downstairs.

When they got down to Nick and his brothers' bedroom they found Joe and Kevin watching TV on their big projector.

"Must've been hard to do homework up there." Joe said as Nick and Miley passed behind their chairs.

"It was fun whopping your butt tonight Joe, see you later Kevin!" Miley said, keeping pace with Nick, while he just kept walking.

They got down to his car and he once again helped her in and then headed to her apartment. For most of the ride Nick could see Miley nodding off in the corner of his eye. Once he parked he was getting prepared to carry her up again but Miley bolted up.

"You're not carrying me up again." She said in a very stern voice.

"You sure? It's really no problem."

"No, I can do it. Swear." Miley opened her door and got out of the car. Nick joined her on the other side and laughed at her wobbly, tired posture.

Nick followed closely behind Miley as she led the way, keys in hand. Nicks hand was gently resting on her back, in case her balance got thrown off. But she made it up just fine.

Miley put the key in the lock and turned around. "Seriously Nick, thank you for a great time, probably the most fun I'll have for a while." Miley then let out a sigh and avoided Nick's gaze.

"Miley, you make it sound like this isn't gonna ever happen again. I was kind of hoping it'd happen again this weekend." Nick leaned in and gave her another kiss. Miley pulled away almost instantly.

"Because it might be Nick. I got grounded. When we left my car at school the school didn't like that and gave me a ticket. So I have to say goodbye to my social life for two weeks. Except Saturday but that's just because Lilly and Oliver are coming to visit." Miley whispered, and not that hot one that Nick was falling for.

"Oh," Nick couldn't deny, he was a little disappointed. "Well, I'll still see you at school. And if we have to do work in the library after school. Or if we need to work on projects at my house. I mean, then it would only make sense to go and eat after working so hard. Then it'll be like you're not even grounded at all."

Miley giggled, "That might work." Miley gave Nick a quick peck. "Goodnight." Miley gave another kiss, but a bit longer. She then pulled away. "Bye." She turned around, turned the key and went inside, closing the door as she gave Nick a small wave.

Nick drove home in a daze, almost forgetting that there might be a possibility that his brothers would still be up to tease him some more or get more information out about Hannah. Thankfully when he got home all the lights were out. When he got upstairs his brothers were sound asleep in their bed. Nick changed into his pajamas (his boxers and a wife beater tank).

Last time he was this excited about a girl he practically wrote an entire album. But for once he wanted something more than to write; sleep. Before Nick worked him self up into an anxious state about seeing Miley tomorrow he fell into his bed and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Nick woke up the next day to the sound of his buzzer, going off at exactly 6:30am, the time he always woke up so he could shower and eat before school. When he reached over to turn off the alarm he noticed that the time was not 6:30am, but 7:45am, leaving him no time to shower or eat.

He shot out of bed and to the bathroom, where he almost shoved his toothbrush down his throat and began furiously brushing. He went back out to his drawers and began putting on his school clothes, causing breaks in his brushing. He was glad that he only had uniform school clothes to choose from, which would require less thinking and effort on his part. When he had his slacks and shirt on he rushed back to the bathroom to spit and wash out his mouth. He ran out of the bathroom grabbing his blazer and backpack that were waiting on his chair.

When Nick got downstairs he found the rest of his family eating breakfast having a grand time like they were some Stepford family. Okay maybe not exactly, but when Nick woke up late he always wanted to blame someone else rather than admit that it was his own.

"I was gonna wake you up in a minute, sweetie." Nick's mom said pouring him a glass of orange juice.

"Why didn't someone waking me up sooner? I was kind of hoping for a shower before school." Nick said grumpily as he started chugging the O.J.

"Want to look good for the lady?" Nick's dad joked. Nick ignored him.

"You kept hitting snooze dude, we figured you wanted beauty sleep." Kevin said.

Nick didn't even remember hitting the snooze button at all. "Yeah, well, next time don't let me hit snooze so many times."

"How was your date, honey?" Nick's mom asked, obviously trying to fix Nick's mood; it worked a little. Thinking about Miley put a smile on his face.

"Good. She loved our restaurant. We came back here and hung out for a bit." Nick assumed Joe and Kevin hadn't told their parents about the moment the gang had infringed upon. Nick looked over at his brothers and saw them stifle their sniggers. "I think she had a really good time."

"So we're going to be seeing a lot more her around here?" Nick's mom asked as she started fixing Nick's hair. Nick didn't really mind, he hadn't gotten to fix his hair so at least someone was going to.

"Hopefully. She says she's grounded but we've still got school and this weekend."

"Well, you boys better get to school now that you're all up." Nick's mom said before giving Nick a kiss on the cheek.

Nick and his brothers all grabbed their backpacks each giving their mother a kiss before they headed out to the car.

Nick sat in the back hoping Joe and Kevin wouldn't bring up what they saw last night. Kevin hadn't even pulled out of the driveway before Joe turned around in the passenger seat and smiled and Nick. "So what else happened on that roof?"

I just chuckled and looked out the window hoping that would be a big enough hint for Joe that I didn't want to talk about it.

"Come on, dude. You and Miley went upstairs, we were all really curious." Joe said, trying to make it seem only natural for him to spy.

"Uh, that was just you and Macy. Me and Stella weren't that interested." Kevin said.

"Then why'd you two come and watch right after me and Macy?" Joe asked.

"We were trying to stop you… We couldn't help but look at the same time…"

"It's fine you guys," Nick said, he wanted this conversation over with. "Next time I'll be sure to go somewhere more private."

Joe just smiled back at him; he still wanted an answer to his previous question. "No, nothing else happened on the roof. We just stated dating."

"Just wanted to double check dude." This seemed to satisfy Joe and he left Nick alone the rest of the ride to school.

Kevin pulled the car into their assigned parking spot and Nick got out of car and nonchalantly looked over at where Miley's spot was. It was now officially spring because instead of hanging inside waiting for classes some kids were waiting outside by their cars for the first bell. Miley was waiting, leaning against the side of her car. Nick could tell she was trying to hide the fact that she had seen Nick and his brothers drive up.

"Later." Nick said to his brothers as he headed towards Miley. He reached her car and she was still pretending not to have seen him. He leaned on her car next to her realizing that she was on her phone and actually hadn't noticed that Nick had arrived.

"Hey." Nick said and he then leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "Waiting for someone?"

Miley finally looked at him putting her phone in her pocket almost simultaneously. "Yeah but he's here now. I was just changing some stuff in my phone to pass the time."

"Like what?" Nick didn't want to Miley to think that he was prying but it seemed like she wanted Nick to ask.

"I changed your contact name from 'Nick Jonas' to 'Mr. Bond" Miley gave a small laugh and so did Nick, "It's dorky, but it fits you so well.

"I think it's cute that you think I'm James Bond." Nick smiled and took Miley's hand and interlocked their fingers. "You wanna go inside?"

Miley nodded and they walked hand in hand to the building. "So this weekend," Miley began "Lilly, you remember, my best friend from home, confirmed that she and her boyfriend were coming up. And I was talking to her and she said she'd totally be down for it being like a double date thing and make a day of it, if that's okay with you." Miley said.

"That'd be fun. Maybe then I could get Lilly or Oliver to tell me about some of the crazy stuff you've done that you wouldn't tell me about at dinner."

Miley giggled, "Lilly will probably be just as embarrassed as I am about it so you should ask Oliver." Miley paused, "I should not have told you that."

As they continued to walk Miley told Nick what time to be over at her place and told him that her brother might be a little harsh just because she's not supposed to have anyone else except Lilly and Oliver over, but Miley explained that if Nick let her do all the talking she'd probably be able to get away with it.

When they got inside they went to Miley's locker so she could switch a few books. While Miley was focused on her books Nick noticed the attention of a few more eyes than usual. Being in a band usually got him a few stares, but at his school everyone was used to it and no one looked. But now that he was with a girl the other girls at school were curious.

"I think you might have a few enemies." Nick whispered to Miley.

Miley looked around at the girls staring, who quickly looked away when Miley looked at them. "Well, at least I have Macy and Stella." The bell rang and Miley and Nick looked at each other knowing they'd have to separate now.

Miley shut her locker and leaned in and gave Nick a small peck on the cheek. "Lunch?"

"Definitely." Nick watched Miley walk away thinking he could definitely get used to goodbye kisses in the hallways.

**I totally made a Skins reference. This one (I think) is way harder to spot than the Happy Summer one in the last chapter. Tell me if you found it or you could just review too ;) Did you guys also see that Miley favorited her Before the Storm performance with Nick on her MCForRealzzz channel on YouTube? Damn this girl for getting us excited at the most random times.**

**This chapter was hard to write just because I didn't know where to end it. But I'm excited to write the next few chapters, they're probably gonna be full of fluff, but drama is coming! Hopefully I'll start writing more in 2011 but don't hate me if that doesn't happen.**


End file.
